Things My Mother Told Me
by Roslin Fan
Summary: An in-canon AU exploring the question "What if Laura never had cancer?" Clearly, things are very different, but some things are the same... Part I of the series is complete. I'll begin work on Part II shortly...
1. Chapter 1

Laura sat on the examination table, glancing around the room. There was a poster detailing the steps of a woman's breast self exam on the inner door. On the wall directly across from where Laura was seated was the vision chart. She glanced at the bottom line, squinting. The letters were getting fuzzy. That figured. She'd been on the wrong side of forty for several years. Bifocals were forthcoming.

She recited what she'd tell the doctor: Her diet was balanced (she would leave out that she typically skipped several meals a week-he wouldn't understand the life of a politician). She exercised regularly; city life helped with that. She had the same allergies. Otherwise, she had nothing new to report, except that she'd be seeing an eye doctor for bifocals later that year.

It was the same family practice office she'd been coming to for most of her life, mostly at her mother's prodding of late. Dr. Davis was the son of her former pediatrician, who had retired to Picon five years prior, leaving the practice to his son. It was a relatively small practice, but the patients received a personal level of care they wouldn't be likely to find at a larger health facility. Although she was there rarely, all of her visits had been pleasant and relatively painless. The same couldn't be said for some of her other tests and exams, but at least she'd always been cleared, not that she was surprised, considering her gene pool.

Judith was a marvel. A pillar of a woman. She'd rarely been sick and was just now, at seventy, showing signs of age. Judith would be sticking around for a long time. The Roslin women were known for their longevity and health.

If it weren't for that frakkin' driver, there'd be four of them, all working to drive the men in their lives crazy, especially Edward, who'd always delighted in the sweet torture his girls inflicted on him, even if he was woefully outnumbered. Instead, it was just Judith and Laura.

Dr. Davis came in and sat in the chair in front of the desk against the wall, swirling it to face Laura. "And how are you today?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, doctor."

He returned the smile. "You're one of my best patients."

"I bet you say that to all of us."

He shook his head. "Only the Roslins. How's your mother, by the way? Still walking regularly?"

She nodded. "Every chance she gets. She drags me with her when I visit." She sighed for effect. "It's exhausting."

"She's an amazing woman and the best teacher I ever had."

"I'll tell her you said that when I see her today."

He nodded. "Now, what brings you in?"

She smirked. "My mother's been bugging me for awhile."

"And you're just now giving in!? You're a much stronger person than I am."

"Don't be too impressed, doctor. I gave in weeks ago." She sighed. "This was the first available appointment that worked with my schedule."

"Ah. I suppose the Secretary of Education would have an inordinately busy schedule."

"It does get a bit hectic."

She cringed inwardly. After this appointment she was set to meet Stans, and Richard had made it perfectly clear that wasn't a wise move. Why had she ever done this? She'd had the perfect job, and she'd thrown it away. But whining wouldn't help her now. She'd made her bed, and she'd have to sleep in it. At least she'd be having lunch with her mother. Judith always knew what to say. She would have made a fine politician if she hadn't been so devoted to the classroom until the day she retired. She'd certainly know how to handle Richard and the teachers' strike.

Dr. Davis nodded and opened her chart. The appointment had begun. He asked the routine questions, frowning when she said she didn't eat regularly. Whoops. She hadn't meant to be quite so honest. She looked down and promised to do better, knowing it wasn't likely. Being a politician was a bitch. She should have listened to her mother, but she'd wanted a change, and she was really good at her job, regardless of what Richard thought. Aside from her irregular diet, Dr. Davis said she was in perfect health, but she should monitor her allergies, especially during space travel, as she had problems breathing recycled air for extended trips.

Laura frowned. She'd nearly forgotten about her trip that evening. _Galactica_. It sounded so...so...militaristic, so grand. She was surprised Richard was letting it be decommissioned. He'd been so gung ho of late, preparing to send the Colonial Guard to deal with the strike. She shook her head. She would put the kibosh on that. She may have left the classroom, but she was still a teacher at heart, and nobody was going to send soldiers to hurt-or maybe kill-her teachers. Not even the frakkin' President of the Twelve Colonies.

She'd worry about her duties aboard the _Galactica_ later, probably after she boarded her transport. She would mostly be there for show anyway. The real work would begin after the ceremony, but she wouldn't be the one doing it. Eventually, a nice thick file folder would find its way to her desk-after going through several lower offices. It was just another museum she'd be overseeing. Now if she could just get the children-and their families-to go to them. In the meantime, class trips would have to suffice, and gods know how effective those are. Judith called her a cynic, but she was a realist. Having another museum wouldn't help improve the education of the Colonies. That needed a more systemic approach, one she was being blocked from performing at every frakkin' turn.

She thanked Dr. Davis, and he left the room, allowing her to get changed back into her work clothes. She ticked items off her mental to-do list. Later, when she returned to her office, she'd physically check them off. She'd meet with Stans, have lunch with her mother, meet Richard again, and then she'd be off. The good doctor would be pleased: Judith had always been the ultimate food enforcer.

Laura finished changing back into her clothes, gathered her briefcase and was off to meet Stans.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

She'd called Stans' office that morning without asking Richard's permission. To say she'd been miffed when she heard her esteemed President was planning on calling in the Colonial Guard would be an understatement. Laura had always been even-tempered: the virtue of being raised by educators and existing in that world all of her life. But reading Richard's plans in her morning paper made her see red. She took some calming breaths and called the union office, saying she'd meet Stans, giving his secretary her meeting place.

She sat on the edge of the fountain, removing her shoes and dipping her feet. The water calmed her for what she was about to do. Odds were very likely she'd end up siding with Stans, which would pit her against Richard. And wouldn't he love that?

They'd been friends once. She'd been a young teacher disappointed by the failure of Caprica's public education system. She'd felt powerless, a cog in a machine well on its way to malfunctioning. Then her sisters and father had been killed, and her melancholy had reached its maximum.

She had run into Richard Adar after a rally. He'd just announced his candidacy for mayor. He was young and idealistic, only a few years older than Laura, and she had caught his eye.

_He smiled at her. "I hear you're the person to talk to about education." _

_No greeting or introductions. He assumed she knew who he was, and he wanted her to know he knew who she was. She schooled her features, unsure what to make of the man. She'd never liked politicians and was hesitant to trust this one-even if he did seem different. "I don't know about that."_

"_They said you'd say that too."_

"_Yeah? Who, may I ask, are 'they?"'_

"_Your boss. The superintendent. Some others."_

_She was unaware the superintendent could pick her out of a lineup, let alone recommend her to a budding politician. It was...disconcerting._

"_I think we could do amazing things together, Laura." _

_He flashed his smile and was off. She shook her head, not sure what had just happened._

She'd gone home and called her mother. Judith had said Laura's quiet successes in her classroom were more noticeable than all the rhetoric spouted by the blowhards on the board of education, or their disciples. It was a nice thought, but it seemed unbelievable.

Not two weeks later, she'd gotten a phone call from Marcia. An ultimatum for a blind date or to join Adar's campaign. She had chosen the date, which had been a mistake.

The man, Sean Ellis, had been one of her former students. She didn't care how handsome he was or how lonely she was. There were certain lines she just couldn't cross, and she had made them clear from the beginning. They had enjoyed a lovely dinner and conversation about his trajectory since kindergarten. He had asked what she was doing, and for the first time ever, she said, "I'm thinking about exploring politics." She paused before adding, "Nothing fancy. I think I'll support Adar's campaign."

That had led to a conversation about Adar's chances. She conceded to needing more information, though she believed he had a good shot. Sean claimed he'd have a better shot with Laura on his team. She smiled shyly.

_After dinner, she led him to her door, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."_

"_What for?"_

"_I know what I need to do now."_

_He looked surprised. "Well, then you're welcome. If only I could give back half of what you've given me, Laura."_

She had made the fateful phone call, and then she had called her mother. Judith had made a half-hearted attempt to talk Laura out of it, but Laura knew, deep down, her mother understood. There was good to be done. Judith's quibble was whether Richard Adar would be the one to do it. Laura conceded to that, but she was willing to give the young idealist the benefit of the doubt. He couldn't possibly be worse than the current mayor, and having his ear wouldn't be a bad thing.

She had remained by his side ever since. Hades, she'd even been a bridesmaid at his wedding. Of course, he'd joked she should really have been the best man. Yes, they'd really been that close once. They'd made big plans in the campaigning office late at night when everyone else had gone home.

_"When I'm President of the Twelve Colonies-"_

"_When?"_

_He looked at her sharply, or at least he tried. The ambrosia dulled the impact. "When I'm President, you'll have to learn not to interrupt me."_

_She rolled her eyes. "We'll see about that, Mr. President."_

_He smirked. "At least you're getting my title right." His face became serious. "We'll do great things together, Laura."_

"_You've said that before."_

"_I mean it. I'll give you full control of the school systems." He frowned. " I don't know if you're aware, but the other colonies' systems are in even worse shape. We will need you, Laura."_

_She reached out her hand, and he took it, shaking it. "When you're President, I'll fix the schools, and you'll fix the rest of this mess."_

"_Deal."_

At that time, she hadn't known the future Mayor Adar would actually become President Adar, but she had never forgotten their pact, and she'd taken it very seriously. But after a time, Richard hadn't.

It had started slowly. She'd make decisions for her department, and he'd undermine them, but he'd do it in a way that made it seem like it was her idea. After a while, he'd started questioning her at cabinet meetings. She'd always held her own: Laura was nothing if not professional, and she knew her job better than anything else in her life.

It hadn't been clear to her at first. Maybe she was lacking. Richard was her friend, but he was also her boss. If there was something she wasn't doing, he should be the one to tell her. She wasn't really being criticized.

But then she'd looked around. No one else was questioned, and some of them were much less prepared than she. Or maybe she was being harsh. But no. The Secretary of Transportation made less sense than Dr. Baltar when he spoke at that symposium, and Richard let it go. She'd brought up the language barrier on Tauron (the Tauron children were educated in Colonial Basic-_Caprican_-but then they spoke Tauron at home. It made effective education difficult at the very least). There were similar problems throughout the other colonies, and she'd suggested children learn in their primary language and learn Colonial Basic as a separate course. That would solve their alignment problems. Richard wouldn't hear of it. He'd found ways to poke holes into her arguments, and she'd sat down, frustrated.

After a few other similar instances, she'd known she was being attacked. The question was why. Her success made him look good, so why wouldn't he want her to do well?

Laura had had no answer, but Judith had.

_"He's always been a 'small' person, Laura. You just didn't see it."_

"_Why me?"_

"_You outgrew him."_

She'd said it so simply. Like it was the most obvious answer in the worlds. And then everything made sense: Her friend, her boss didn't want her to shine.

From that point on, she'd made it her goal to shine anyway, and she'd never been more productive. The Colonial education system was in the best shape it had ever been, and she was nowhere near finished.

The teachers' strike was a blow, though. It was another reminder that no matter how hard she worked, there would always be problems, that she couldn't create a perfect system, especially not with an actively unsupportive boss.

She'd followed Richard's lead in handling the strike, refusing to meet with the union representatives, ignoring their demands. He'd insisted it would blow over if they took no notice. He was wrong.

These were teachers who just wanted fair pay, better working conditions, and to be treated like the professionals they were. Richard didn't get that, but Laura did, which was why he was sending the Colonial Guard to deal with them, whereas she was finally meeting their representative.

Richard had started this war a long time ago, but now she was joining the fight.

"Secretary Roslin?" a voice interrupted her musings.

Laura looked up to see a man's confused face. "Naylin Stans?"

He nodded. "I have to say I was surprised you agreed to meet with me."

He didn't add that it had been months since the strike had begun, but that was in the air between them. She gave her politician's smile, hating that she'd learned that from Richard, but understanding the necessity of it. "I was surprised by that myself."

She removed her feet from the fountain and shook the water from them before shoving them in her pumps. They immediately rebelled against the loss of freedom, but she ignored it. It was time to work. She stood on the walkway. "Shall we?" she asked, offering her arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura had been right. She'd ended up siding with Stans, as would Richard if he were smart. Stans and the teachers he represented were willing to die for their cause, believing it worthy of their deaths. The fact that it wasn't didn't matter.

She could see the writing on the wall. They would die for what should have been readily given. Richard and his Colonial Guard could never compete with that level of commitment.

The Colonial citizens would watch in horror as the teachers of Caprica City were slaughtered by the faceless and powerful soldiers, and then they'd take up the cause, possibly demanding retribution, which could easily go up the food chain. Richard's popularity up to that point wouldn't matter. At the very least, he could kiss his chances of reelection goodbye.

Only, he wouldn't see it that way. He wouldn't understand that it was better to deal with them peacefully rather than treat them like criminals or "thugs," as he'd called them that morning. He'd given Tom Zarek more regard, approving his parole. Somewhere in space, Tom Zarek was aboard a prison ship, heading to Caprica where he'd be formally paroled before he could return to Sagittaron, his home world (although from what she understood, he wasn't exactly welcome there anymore).

_There _was a man who had gone too far, and instead of dying for a cause, he'd killed for one. The inconsistencies in Richard's actions were lost on him.

It was yet another political maneuver, one _she _could see through even if no one else could. While he was posturing, her teachers would be killed. Well, not on her watch.

She settled the strike and prepared to face his wrath.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

After meeting Stans, she needed to walk some more, so she walked to the home she'd grown up in. It wasn't far. Only a few miles from the Riverwalk Market.

Feeling good - resolved and refreshed - she walked up the stone drive and up the front porch steps. She glanced at the swing. Maybe they could sit outside after lunch. Many of her life's problems had been solved on that swing-with either Judith or Edward occupying it with her. Her favorite times had been when she sat sandwiched between them, listening to their wisdom, trying to soak it all in.

Her parents had been her best friends. Not that she didn't have friends her own age, but she'd always had a hard time connecting or something. Maybe it was her. She just couldn't see herself being like other people, opening up, telling secrets. Friends could only get so far with Laura, and then there was the wall, the resistance. The best friends accepted the wall would always be there, and they worked around it. Most friends (or acquaintances really) gave up. Laura always understood when that happened. She was not really a "friend person" anyway. She liked curling up on her sofa with a good book, and no human could compete with that.

However, she loved her family with an intensity that made up for her aloofness with everyone else. Now it was just Judith and her, so her mother was the primary recipient of her love. Probably the sole recipient these days.

Laura knocked on the door once and then entered.

"What's wrong?" Judith asked, even before Laura shut the door behind her.

"How do you know something's wrong?"

"Because you're my daughter." She sighed. "Also, it's always a pretty safe bet with your job. And what in the worlds did you do to your hair?!"

Laura walked into the house, sinking onto the couch by her mother's side. Judith instantly moved her fingers through Laura's hair, a gesture of comfort and love that had always been their "thing." It didn't matter how old Laura got or how much power she developed professionally; when times were tough, she wanted her mother. Not in a childish way, of course. No. Judith was her greatest collaborator. Laura sighed. "I know, mom. I hate it too."

"Why'd you do it?"

She looked at her mother. "An advisor," she said, rolling her eyes, "suggested this would be a more wholesome look for a politician."

"As long as it's not permanent."

Laura shook her head. "My hair should return to normal in a few weeks."

"Good. Now, what's really bothering you?"

"You know about the strike, right?"

"Of course. I know that boss of yours wants to send in the Colonial Guard, too."

"That won't be a problem anymore. The strike's over."

"How?"

"I met with Stans after my doctor's appointment."

Judith stroked Laura's back. "Sounds like you were productive today."

Laura sighed. "This'll mean war with Richard."

"That man has nothing on you, Laura. Now what about the doctor?"

Laura faced her mother, smiling. "_That _went fine. He yelled at me about my diet, but otherwise, I have a perfect bill of health. Aside from my allergies, of course." She pat Judith's arm. "He asked about you, by the way. Said you were the best teacher he ever had."

Judith beamed. "He always was a good boy." She looked off into the distance. "Grew into a fine man." Then she returned to the present. "Let's get some lunch. I know you've gotta run." She pulled Laura in for a hug. "Promise me you'll let yourself rest when you need it."

Laura smiled. "I promise. As soon as I handle this thing with Richard and _Galactica._"

"_Galactica?_"

Laura nodded. "I'm representing the government at its decommissioning."

Judith nodded. "I saw it once. After the war. They had an airshow. I went with your father. It was one of our date nights."

Laura had never heard about that. She thought she had heard everything about the magical love affair and marriage between Judith and Edward Roslin. "I never knew this."

"There wasn't much to tell. We had a nice time, but it was strained. That ship had seen so much damage in the war, and the pilots - the men and women. You could see the cost on their faces. They tried to put on a good face, show off their victory for the colonies, but they really just...I know I work best with children, but I still felt for them." Judith looked at her daughter. "You were barely in kindergarten. You didn't need to know about such things, and you didn't care where we went as long as we came home." She stroked Laura's hair. "Of course, you really didn't want us to leave at all. Leaving you with a babysitter was brutal."

Laura smiled. "I remember getting on with Mrs. Rodgers quite well."

"Yeah, when you got a little older." Judith sighed. "We had a fight that night."

"You and dad?"

Judith nodded. "When we first started dating, years before you were born, your father lit up a cigarette, as he was driving us to dinner, and I didn't know he smoked." She looked at Laura hard. "You know how I feel about smoking, right?"

Laura nodded. The war was over, but there were still battle scars on both women from when Laura had taken up smoking. She didn't do it much, (knowing it upset her mother and also that it was unhealthy-and pretty disgusting if she thought about it) but it was a habit she hadn't broken entirely. "So what did you do?"

"I told him to take me home and not to call me until he quit." She smiled. "Two weeks later, he called me, and you know the rest."

That was true power. Laura wasn't sure she'd ever have that much power over anyone or anything. "What about _Galactica_?"

"We were driving home, and he lit up a cigarette. Here I thought he'd quit years ago."

"It's not an easy habit to break."

"Which is why neither of you should have started in the first place." She put up her hands. "Anyway, I confronted him about it. I suppose I should have been grateful he didn't try to hide it from me." She softened her gaze. "He really was a wonderful husband. I can count our quarrels on one hand."

Laura smiled. "That's more than I would have said."

"We had a way of fighting. We'd go for a drive-"

"You always came back with ice cream." Laura smirked. "And you did that way more than five times."

"I said we _quarreled_ five times. We had lots of fights and disagreements. And yes, we always came home with ice cream. You girls liked it, and we had always made up by the time we got home. A nice ice cream treat with our family reminded us of all the reasons we were together."

"So you fought in the car that night?"

Judith nodded. "And he swore he'd never smoke again. As far as I know, he never did."

"He was even madder at me than you were when I started."

"Like you said, it's not an easy habit to break. He knew that and didn't want you to go through it." She sighed. "So _Galactica_, that should be interesting to see after all these years. War's long over. Now the ship's retiring. The crew displaced."

Laura nodded. She hadn't really thought about that, just the educational benefits. Of course, it wasn't her decision to decommission the ship. She was just seeing to it that the ship would continue to serve a purpose. "I'm not sure what to expect really. I've never had much interest in the military."

"Hmm. That boss making you go?"

"Sort of. I mean, it is my responsibility. It'll be converted to a museum, and it's my job to oversee those. It will look good for someone from the government to be there for the ceremony."

"So you were volunteered."

Laura nodded. "It'll be a nice change of pace. Something to occupy me instead of this strike or what Richard'll do."

"What if you lose your job?"

"As you're always saying, that job's no damn good for me." She grinned. "But you know me, Ma, if he wants my job, he can expect a fight."

Judith clapped her on the back. "That's my girl. Now let's eat."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lunch had been lovely. Her mother had always been a great cook. Of course, she was only half of the cooking force in the house. Edward always came home in time to cook with Judith, and they had made some truly delicious meals together. As wonderful a cook as her mother was, the kitchen and its products just weren't the same after Edward and the girls died.

After a final hug and encouraging smile from Judith, it was time for Laura to face the music. She walked to the government building, and Richard let her in. He moved to kiss her cheek, (a symbol of their alleged friendship) but she maneuvered out of the way, moving further into the room. It was time to get this over with.

"Laura?"

She could see the question in his eyes. She'd never defied him like that before. He'd better get used to it. "I did it, Richard."

"Did what?"

"I settled it."

He moved closer, crossing his arms. "Laura, what did you give them?"

She smiled, knowing the next sentence would put the nail in the coffin of her career. "I said we'd seriously consider their concerns. Meet with them."

"They're thugs, and you gave them legitimacy."

"They're teachers, and I treated them like the professionals they are."

He put up his hands. "You leave me no choice. I'll accept your resignation. We'll cite health concerns."

She snickered. He knew full well the longevity of the Roslin women. "I'm going to be aboard _Galactica_ for the next few days, representing i_your/i _administration. When I come back, if you still want my job, you can expect a fight."

She stormed out. The war would play a little differently now that she was participating.


	3. Chapter 3

A young man stood outside of the Colonial Heavy. When she was close enough, he stepped forward with his hand outstretched. "Madame Secretary, Billy Keikeya. I'm your new aide."

She took his hand and shook it. So young and so very tall. "Hi, Billy. It's nice to meet you."

"Yes, ma'am."

So polite. She'd have to get him to relax a bit. Her job wasn't likely to last long, and then he'd have a brand new boss. She'd put in a good word for him-for all the good it'd do.

He took her bags and led her inside the transport. They arrived at their seats, and he gestured for her to take the window seat. He sat next to her. She turned to him. "You know where we're going, Billy?"

"The _Galactica_."

She nodded. "That's right. We're decommissioning it."

He reached into his portfolio and handed her a packet. "This is a copy of the President's speech, which will be broadcast from his office. He'll want a copy of yours when we get back."

"I guess I should start writing it then."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Billy?"

He looked at her.

"What do you think I should say?"

He cleared his throat. "Um, I think you should talk about hope for the future. How we don't have to be afraid anymore because of the sacrifices aboard that ship and others like it. Now children can learn about it secondhand." He shrugged. "It's probably stupid." He ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

She smiled. "No. Very well said. People like to hear things like that."

He blushed.

They'd get along just fine. She gestured to his portfolio. "You have a notebook and pen I can borrow?"

"Of course, ma'am."

He handed her a nice notebook. A moleskine. Her favorite. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

It wasn't possible. "Never mind, Billy. Thank you."

For the duration of the flight to _Galactica_, she wrote what she considered to be a passable speech, mostly adapted from Billy's ideas. She'd keep an eye on this one. He was young and idealist, what Adar used to be, or what he should have been. Maybe her mother was right: Richard had never been as good as Laura gave him credit for being; she saw what she wanted to see, and while he had a lot to answer for, he wasn't responsible for her own folly. Billy, on the other hand, was exactly as he appeared. He was everything she had hoped for when she hired him. A detail he probably had no clue about.

As Laura wrote the finishing touches of her speech, Billy gently nudged her shoulder, a move she wouldn't have thought he'd have the guts to make. She looked at him sharply. He flinched. Good to know she could still do that to people. "We've arrived, Madame Secretary."

"Of course. Thank you."

Billy stood first and offered her his hand to help her stand. Then she followed the Press Corps and the rest of the dignitaries onto the landing deck of _iGalactica/i_.

She'd known it was big. Hades, she'd seen the dimensions multiple times during the preliminary planning stages of the museum, but seeing it up close...it was massive. A true protector during a time of war. Now, it would live on in another form.

The PR director. She'd forgotten his name. She'd nudge Billy for it later, but the one in the godsawful suit led them down the ladder to the main corridor. The loudspeakers announced her presence on the ship.

She kept moving, then noticed Billy wasn't with her anymore. She shook her head, determined to tease him about that later. In the meantime, she needed to drop her things off at her guest quarters and meet with Commander Adama. There was a small matter to discuss.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Her quarters were sparse. There was a bunk, bathroom, and a tiny closet. The ship seemed to bemoan its every movement. Laura had never been interested in space travel nor the military. She had no understanding for how people could spend years living aboard a ship like this. However, most days she couldn't understand why she lived the life _she _did.

She put her bags in the closet, freshened up in the bathroom, and surveyed the bed. It was clean and made. It wasn't pretty, but it would do.

She exited her temporary quarters. It was time to meet the Commander.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Doral, that was his name-_Doral, Doral, Doral_-introduced her to Commander Adama, and then as though sensing there could be trouble, he swiftly backed away, walking ahead to escort the other dignitaries.

The Commander was an intimidating figure. He wasn't very tall, but he was broad, sturdy, the scars on his face indicative of a man who faced life head on. The results weren't always pretty, but he survived, endured. Like the ship he commanded. He projected power and confidence. When he spoke he was used to people listening. He wasn't unlike Adar in that regard. The difference, Laura sensed, was that Commander Adama earned that respect through years of service and protection.

From the few exchanges she witnessed among his crew, it was obvious they saw him as a father and not just a boss. That was something Adar had never had.

Adar also didn't have Adama's penetrating blue eyes. They seemed so odd on a man of his coloring at first, but the longer she glanced at him, the more they suited him. Still, she hadn't seen many Taurons with that eye color. Not that she was an expert in all things Tauron, but she did spend some of her free time studying their culture and history, so she could address their educational problems. It was a project that was going well, and she hoped Wally would continue it in her stead if she did end up leaving.

She smiled at the man before her. Not genuine but the politician's smile she'd always despised. Perhaps it would be for the last time. "Commander Adama, it's nice to meet you." She put out her hand for him to shake, feeling unsure whether to do that or attempt a salute. It wasn't one of those things she'd learned when she'd taken her post.

He accepted her hand. Holding it firmly and gently at the same time. She'd never known such a combination was possible before. Adama must have shaken a lot of hands. "Secretary Roslin," he said. His voice was gruff, but that seemed to be the way he always spoke. "Allow me to give you the tour."

"That would be great, Commander. You know, I just found out today that my parents went to an airshow featuring _Galactica_ after the war. It was one of their date nights."

She wasn't sure why she was telling him that. A way of forming a connection, perhaps. Maybe if he saw her as more than a politician he'd be more willing to listen to her.

He grunted. "I was probably there, then. One of the pilots ushering them through my ship."

"Now you're the Commander ushering me through your ship."

"The more things change the more they stay the same."

He said it so resignedly. Like they'd taken all the fight out of him. He led her through the corridors, but she'd never be able to find her way alone. It all looked the same. The sadness in his voice, though slight, stuck with her. If a trained soldier lost his will to fight, what chance did she have?

"What will you do?"

"When?"

"After the ceremony. I mean, once you retire."

"Oh. That's not something I've really thought about."

"You never thought the day would come?"

He shook his head. "Logically, I knew it would happen, but..."

"It seemed far away." She sighed. "I hope you know I'm not-"

"The one throwing me off my ship? Yeah, I know."

Another corridor. "Where is this?"

"A corridor. Near a causeway." He looked at her, but she just nodded. He sighed. Apparently her face said she didn't understand. "I suggest you have someone with you as you walk through here." Then he smiled slightly. "Don't worry. I got lost as a rook."

"A rook?"

"Newbie, rookie. It's what they call the fresh pilots and deckhands."

She smiled. "It's hard to imagine you as a rook."

He nodded. "That stage didn't last long." He looked away, thinking. "We had to grow up fast out here. Learn fast or die fast."

She nodded. "So much pressure on a young person. The youth of the colonies." Maybe that could be her opening. "Speaking of learning, I understand you won't permit an automatic navigation system for the museum."

He grunted. "No."

"It's simply a screen meant to direct teachers and students. It'll help the teachers instruct the students. Make it easier."

"It's a network, and I won't have it on my ship."

"Only it won't be your ship for much longer, will it?"

He shook his head. "Then, I'll have to bear whatever crap you do to the old girl. But until then, no."

"I heard you were one of those, that you're actually afraid of computers."

He rounded on her. Gods, he could move. And his temper. "That's not true. There are many computers on this ship. What you don't seem to understand is a lot of men and women lost their lives because someone wanted a computer to make things easier. I'm sorry to inconvenience your teachers, but as long as this ship is functional, and I'm aboard, there'll be no networked computers. Understood?"

"Yes sir." She was tempted to salute him, but that would likely make things worse.

He took a breath and continued walking. She followed him, catching up in a few strides.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She wasn't what he'd expected. Not that he knew what he'd expected exactly, but not her. She wasn't a typical politician although she did give him that false smile. But there were other moments she seemed genuine, sincere. A connection he didn't expect.

It was hard to blame her for what was happening to his ship. To him. In fact, it seemed she was just trying to make the best of the situation. If children and families were going to learn about the sacrifices made aboard the old girl-and the other eleven original Battlestars-then that was the best thing he could hope for. The gift shop was an abomination, though.

Their tour was going well. He pointed out the various quarters, causeways, rec rooms, etc. She seemed interested enough, so he gave her some of the history. He'd been part of the old girl so long he had trouble imagining what it was like for a visitor, but he was enjoying her reactions to his stories. Her eyes lit up when she was surprised, and she had a nice smile when she laughed. When he said something she didn't like, there was a subdued ferocity in those eyes.

"How much pull do you have with that gift shop?" he asked, as they approached the starboard side of the hangar deck.

"Hmm. It falls under my purview, I suppose. Why?" She raised an eyebrow in anticipation of his answer.

"I don't like it."

She shook her head. "No. I don't suppose you do. Assuming I were able to change it, what change would you have me make, Commander?"

It was the answer he was hoping for, but he had no real answer to her question. "Nothing. Never mind."

"Hmm. I'm not familiar with the proposed merchandise. Is there an action figure of you?"

He grunted. "No. That would be unbearable."

She nodded. "I don't think they'd be able to get your eyes right."

What a thing to say. Before he could get a response out, a young tall man rushed up to them. "Madame Secretary, I'm so sorry."

Bill caught her wink at him before she turned to the boy. She tsked. "Getting lost on your first day, Billy. That's not good."

Billy maintained eye-contact with her. "It'll never happen again, Ma'am."

She smiled. "Relax, and I'm sure it will. Commander Adama says it happens to a lot of rooks."

Billy sighed. Secretary Roslin beckoned him to join them on their tour.

Bill continued pointing out the various places, listening as she and her aide bantered over the information. Billy hadn't worked for her long-one day if Bill heard correctly-but he was clearly already devoted to his boss. A mark of good leadership on her part.

"Are you ready for your speech, ma'am?" Billy asked.

That reminded Bill of his speech. He started reciting it to himself.

"Is that your speech?" Secretary Roslin asked from behind him.

"Yeah, what do you think?"

She smiled. "It sounds good. But not from the heart."

He grunted. "You think I should change it?"

"It's up to you, of course. I think you'll know what you need to do."

He nodded. "How's yours coming along?"

She smirked. "Mine's not nearly as important as yours. I'm happy with it, though. I'm focusing on hope and the future. Two things politicians and educators love to hear and talk about."

"I look forward to hearing it."

He could use some hope for his future.

They continued on until they reached the briefing room set aside for the photographers. "I'm afraid I have to cut the tour short - I'm needed for a photo op."

She smiled "Of course. I'll catch you at the ceremony."

"You think you two can find your way around?"

She nodded. "I'm pretty sure we'll manage." She looked at Billy with something bordering on pride. Whatever test one needed to pass in Laura Roslin's eyes, Billy obviously had. It was likely not an easy feat.

Bill took one final look at the pair and entered the room. That man in his godsawful suit was in charge, but Lee was there. Bill's heart lurched slightly. He'd missed Lee so much, but the boy's face expressed pure, well, if not hatred, it was definitely anger. He stepped farther into the room, prepared for the worst but hoping for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura and Billy found their way to her guest quarters with relative ease. It helped that she could remember the locations based on the Commander's anecdotes. "That seemed like it went well, ma'am. With the Commander, I mean."

"Yes, I think it did. He's a fascinating man."

"He's really devoted to this ship and his crew."

She nodded. She was sad for the role she was playing (though minimal) in ending his career and hoped retirement would treat him well.

Billy left her so she could change and make the finishing touches to her speech. It would be time soon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

At the appointed time, Billy collected Laura, escorting her onto the hangar deck. So many folding chairs had been assembled for the occasion. They began with the flyby, led by a Captain Adama-the Commander's son if she wasn't mistaken. She'd never pretended to know much about flying, but the planes looked good, and it seemed the Captain took after his father.

Her speech was among the first of the dignitaries, leaving the final speech for Adama. Doral called her up to the podium. She looked out into the crowd.

"Good evening." She smiled, warming them up, comforted by with the knowledge that no one really listens to these things. "Tonight we begin a new chapter in this great Battlestar's life. The Cylon War is long over, and that has a lot to do with the sacrifices aboard _Galactica _and the other original battlestars. She's continued to protect our worlds from threats both foreign and domestic, and now she'll serve generations of children and families, educating them in the history of this ship, the war, and the Colonial Fleet. I'm proud to be part of this future museum, and I hope all of you will join me for its opening in a few months. Thank you."

She backed away from the podium and moved to return to her seat. People clapped slowly and politely, but she was pleased to see the Commander was the first to clap. Maybe he didn't see her as the enemy anymore.

The President aired live, save the time delay. It was everything she'd come to expect from the man: superficial and self-serving. He took the opportunity to discuss the effectiveness of the defense mainframe and how Dr. Baltar's work would take the colonies into a new paradigm of defense and warfare.

Laura lost interest quickly, and her eyes wandered. She noticed Commander Adama roll his eyes at a few points. It must be nice to be on the way out, to not have to pay people like Adar any mind. She could have that too if she wished, but then she'd be leaving the schools-and the children-at his mercy. No. She needed to carry on.

Richard's speech ended, and Doral was back at the podium, waxing poetic about the brilliant speech, and he introduced Adama as a kind of afterthought. Laura, on the other hand, leaned forward slightly, curious to hear the Commander's final words regarding his ship and his career.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He spoke from the heart, and it was powerful and thought-provoking. Not at all the sort of speech a man could give at the start of a career, but at the end, when he can say whatever the frak he wants because he's already been frakked over. Still, it took guts for him to say those things.

Not everyone wanted to clap, but Laura did. First. Partly to return the favor, and partly because she was so moved.

When the ceremony was over, she made a point of saying goodnight before retreating to her quarters. She walked toward him, as everyone parted like the seas in the myth from one of the scrolls, (she forgot which; she'd always been lax about religion) giving her a clear path to Commander Adama. He turned to her. "Madame Secretary."

"Great speech, Commander. You went from the heart. Good for you." She smiled. "I just wanted to thank you for your hospitality today before I left for my quarters."

"You're leaving already? There's festivities."

She tilted her head to the side. "I'm quite tired, but thanks. I think I've intruded on this old girl enough for one day. Let her have one final night with her crew."

"I could escort you to your quarters. I mean, if that's all right."

"I am a rook, after all. That's probably a good idea."

He offered his arm, and she took it, as he led her through the throng of people. "You sure you don't want to spend the time with your crew?"

"I'll probably join in later, but...I want them to enjoy themselves."

"And they won't with the boss there."

"Exactly."

"What will you do instead?"

"I'll probably read in my quarters. I'm in the middle of a great book. I'd like to get to the end. But I'd also like to savor it. I'm kind of torn between those impulses, if that makes sense."

She smiled. "It does. I feel like that frequently. Although 'Murder on Picon' isn't really grabbing me at the moment. I should have known better. Grisham's usually hit or miss."

She sneezed, and he was right there with a handkerchief. She took it from him, and blew her nose, trying to keep the blush from forming.

"A cold?"

She shook her head. "Allergies. I'm especially sensitive to recycled air."

He chuckled. "You wouldn't like to live here, then."

"No, Commander, as charming as this old girl is, I probably wouldn't."

They continued on, talking about books. Ones they'd read, wanted to read. He listed his favorites, and she promised to read them. "I'll have to contact you when I finish. Let you know how they were."

"I'd like that. Here we are, Madame Secretary."

That was quick. "Thank you, Commander. And I definitely would have gotten lost. Thanks for taking the time to escort me."

"It was my pleasure, ma'am." He smiled. "I hope we can talk again before you leave in the morning."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

They exchanged a round of goodnights, and Laura entered her quarters, closing the door, or hatch, behind her.

They didn't seem as spartan as before. If it were necessary, she could get used to them, allergies aside. The Old Lady's moans and creaks were growing comforting as well. It was endearing that something could endure so much and continue going to work each day. Inspiring.

She changed in the bathroom, or head, and grabbed her book out of the bag and curled up on her bed, or rack, reading before she fell asleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Laura woke up to a knock on the hatch. "Coming," she called.

She climbed out of the rack, quickly making sure she was presentable. Then she opened the hatch. It was the Commander. She should have known. It was too early to be Billy. "Good morning."

"I probably should have come by later. I forget about these things." He looked morose and utterly embarrassed.

"You've been up for a while, haven't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't worry about it, Commander. I'm an early riser myself, although this hour is pushing it."

"Maybe I can make it up to you with breakfast."

She smiled. "I'd like that." She gestured to her nightgown. "Just give me a minute to change."

He nodded and she closed the hatch. She'd have to talk to her mother about this one. He was polite and courteous, but her mother always could see into the souls of men. Not that Adama was courting her. It was just a breakfast between colleagues-or something. Still, her mother's reaction to the man interested her.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face, combed her hair. It was a lost cause with this cut and dye. She'd need a shower to truly tame it. Good thing it was _just_ breakfast. She changed quickly, hoping he didn't mind waiting. Those military men are known for quick showers, after all.

When she looked as good as she'd get, she opened the hatch. Maybe she was good enough because Adama beamed at her. She glanced to make sure everything was buttoned. It was.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm still waking up, is all." She smiled. "Lead the way, Commander."

"You can call me Bill, you know? My rank is just a formality at this point."

"Commander Adama has a nice ring to it, though, don't you think?"

He chuckled. "I never thought of it like that, but I've always liked it. It took me a long time to earn it, you know."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They had an easy, pleasant breakfast, which continued when Billy showed up with a lovely young woman. "Madame Secretary, I'm glad I found you. Dee thought you'd be here."

"Dee?"

"It's short for Dualla, ma'am," the young woman said. She smiled brightly. "I've been helping Billy get around."

"Thank you for that."

Bill gestured to the chairs in front of them. "You two should join us."

Billy pulled out a seat for Dee, and she sat down. Billy sat next to her. The four of them talked about anything but politics or the decommissioning. In other words, they let Dee and Billy lead the conversation.

From what Laura heard from Dee, the young woman had joined the fleet and was the black sheep of her family for doing so, which made sense as a Sagittaron. Laura knew she was in good hands, though. Bill talked to her like he thought the worlds of her, and from the interactions Dee had with other crew members, it was clear the camaraderie was high on the _Galactica_. She hoped Dee would have as pleasant an appointment on her next battlestar. She made a mental note to ask Bill about where they'd all end up. Maybe she could pull some strings before any influence she still had evaporated.

The young lovebirds finished their breakfasts and excused themselves.

"You're deep in thought," Bill said.

"I was listening to Dee." She turned to him. "Will she be okay? Her next assignment, I mean."

He sighed. "I hope so. I pulled some strings for her. She would have ended up someplace that I didn't think would be a good fit."

"It won't be the same, though. Wherever she ends up."

"No, it won't." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "She's a great kid. She'll be fine. Shall we go?"

She nodded.

He escorted her to her quarters where she showered and dressed to prepare for the flight home. When he'd left her at her hatch, she'd told him to look her up when he returned to Caprica. It was a bold move, but she was in the mood to make more of them of late. Anyway, they had some books to discuss.


	5. Chapter 5

She sat in the Colonial Heavy. The vacation was over. It was time to go to work. She looked at Billy. "Did you have a good time?"

He nodded. "I think it went very well."

She smiled. "Did you give Dee your number?"

"Did you give Commander Adama yours?"

"Why yes, actually. We have some books we want to discuss."

"Right. Books."

She put on her stern face. "What are you insinuating, Billy?"

He put up his hands in retreat. "Nothing, ma'am. Not a thing."

She smiled. Books indeed. She leaned back against her seat. "If you don't mind, I'm going to rest my eyes a bit. We're gonna have our work cut out for us once we land. I hope you're ready."

"Of course, ma'am. Does it have to do with the strike?"

That was one way of putting it. She'd fill him in more later. "Yes. That's certainly part of it."

She closed her eyes. It would probably be the last sleep she got for a while.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Her nose drip woke her up. Figures, she'd last the whole trip without a flare-up, only to get it on the way home. She scooted her way past Billy and went into the bathroom. The allergy medication made her drowsy, so she avoided it whenever possible.

It was a trade off, really. The non drowsy stuff didn't work well, and the drowsy stuff worked, but she couldn't take it much. She'd take it now, though.

She swallowed a pill with some water from the sink. When she was satisfied that she looked okay, she left the bathroom and returned to her seat.

The pilot was speaking to the passengers. He was just finishing up when Laura sat down, and he returned to the cockpit. Laura turned to Billy. "What's going on?"

"We don't exactly know, yet. He'll keep us posted."

"Oh, okay. It sounds serious."

He nodded.

Laura sat back. Nothing to do but wait.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rumors were circulating. Someone with a shortwave radio had heard some distressing news, and Laura had waited long enough. She entered the cockpit to find out.

"Excuse me, I've been hearing about bombings."

The pilot looked crestfallen.

"It's true, isn't it?"

He nodded, handing her a sheet of paper. She looked down at it. It was the absolute worst nightmare.

She cleared her throat. "We'll have to make an announcement."

The pilot offered to do it, but his hands were shaking. No way would he be able to go through with it. She reached for his hand to steady him. "I'll do it. As the representative of the Colonial government, it's my responsibility."

He acquiesced without protest. In fact, his posture and expression revealed gratitude, relief.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A young man stood before her, the pilot from that viper she'd ordered rescued. Commander Adama's son. Even if she didn't remember from the announcement during the ceremony, she would have known by those eyes, although the Commander's were a more intense blue. Standing next to Captain Apollo was Doral, who had questioned her authority. He'd probably gone to Captain Apollo hoping he'd take charge.

"Captain Apollo, it's good to see you." She leaned forward to address him, and her shawl slipped off her shoulder. She shot him a small smile and fixed her shawl.

She was cold. Judith had always teased her about her inability to regulate temperature. Judith. Gods, her mother, her eternally youthful and healthy mother was probably gone. Laura silently offered a quick prayer to whatever gods were listening that her mother's death had been quick, that she wasn't suffering from radiation sickness. Then Laura returned to the tasks at hand.

Captain Apollo gave her a swift nod and addressed the pilot. That made sense. He had no idea who she was, and there was no room for her ego anymore, not that there had ever been.

Perhaps it was for the best Richard had worked so hard to quash hers in order to preserve his. Her stubborn nature free from an ego could be an interesting combination. Sometimes she liked to stand outside herself and watch. As interesting as the worlds were, her own mind was a fascinating place, and she enjoyed the view.

She looked at the charts and diagrams with the pilot, saying things that seemed like they made sense. It was one of those moments she wasn't fully aware of where her ideas were coming from. They were _there_, and they sounded _right_. Judith said it came from doing the work of the gods. That she'd experienced the same thing in her classroom, somehow just _knowing_ the right thing to say or do when she needed to. Laura was glad that skill had returned to her.

She issued Captain Apollo an order, in part because it was a good idea but also to see how he'd react.

He nodded solemnly and turned to Doral. "The lady's in charge." Then he was gone.

The pilot went to do her bidding as well, and she was left with Billy as she waited for the next move. Odds were she'd be President of the Twelve Colonies, or what was left of them. The irony wasn't lost on her, but it wasn't something she'd ever wanted, and she certainly never wanted Richard dead, not to mention everyone else in the line of succession between the two of them. In a way, she'd actually been looking forward to her forced retirement.

She could've gone back to teaching. Or maybe worked in a bookstore or library, reading to children. Perhaps a retired Commander would visit occasionally to talk about books they'd read. Was he alive? It made sense for the cylons to target military vessels before moving on to the stranded civilians.

If they destroyed _Galactica_, what would his final thoughts be? She shook her head. Of all the Commanders, she thought he had the best chance, as he was one of the only ones left who'd actually fought in the Cylon War. This was an enemy he knew and had been trained to fight. He could actually survive.

Billy approached. He'd lost his family too, as had everyone on board, but he carried on just like she did. She gave him a small smile. She couldn't make everything okay again, but she could manage a sense of humanity. The medication was beginning to kick in, and she was functioning on fumes. "There's a message, ma'am."

Yes, likely the automated one. "Thank you, Billy."

She rose from the chair and entered the cockpit, sure she would be getting confirmation of what she already knew.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :

She gave them her clearance code and exited the cockpit. It was suddenly too small in there. She sat down, wrapping the shawl around her tighter. It seemed she'd need to get used to the coldness of space.

Captain Apollo sat across from her. "How far down are you?"

She looked up at him. "I'm forty-third in the line of succession. I knew all forty-two ahead of me. Some of us were there from the very beginning, like me." She smiled. "I never really liked politics, I kept saying I'd get out, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know. A higher calling perhaps. At first my mother hated the idea of me going into politics. She swore my place was in the classroom, but then..."

"She supported you."

She nodded. "All the way to the end."

"You were close then."

She gave a sad smile. "We were all each other had left."

He nodded stiffly. Perhaps that wasn't something he quite understood. If his father was still alive, maybe he'd have the chance to remedy that. Before it was too late. "What about Adar?"

She laughed. "She hated him."

"And you?"

She shook her head. "We were friends once. I'll try to remember that."

"What happened?"

"Politics."

He nodded, but she doubted he understood. Only a politician could understand how that world could change a man. How it had changed Adar. "What if it happens to you?"

"I remember reading about a great emperor who was executed by his own staff because he'd grown too powerful. Perhaps you've heard the story."

He shook his head.

"The emperor had lived too long in power. It changed him. Made him a villain that his staff were obligated to kill for the good of the people and his world." She sighed. "I guess my point is you either die a hero or live too long and become a villain. Odds are pretty good the Cylons won't let me live long." She smirked. "Just as well because the Roslin women have longevity."

He smiled. "I hope you live a long time, sir. And, sir, I doubt you'll become a villain."

She peered at him. Such hope and idealism, a lot of it directed at her. Could she live up to his expectations? For years, she'd only really answered to herself (although she took her mother into account). Could she be her own guide out here?

The pilot appeared with a strip of paper. She opened it and looked at him. "I'm gonna need a priest."

She removed the shawl. It was time for work.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Of all people, Dr. Gaius Baltar was among the survivors Lieutenant Valerii brought with her-her co-pilot had sacrificed himself for Baltar according to what Captain Apollo said. "Will you bring him to me?"

He nodded and was gone.

She looked around. Her 'promotion' had taken place less than an hour ago. Nothing had really changed, though. The people treated her the same.

Everyone was busy. Doing her bidding. She felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. Billy. She turned to him. "Yes?"

"Are you okay, Madame President?"

"I'm fine, Billy. Thanks. How are you?"

"I'm alive, ma'am. Thanks to you and Captain Adama."

She smiled slightly. "Yes, you are." She sighed. "I have a confession to make." At his confused face, she said, "I took some allergy medication, and I'm really drowsy right now."

"I know."

She raised her eyebrow.

"I saw the bottle in your bag earlier. And my mother..."

"She was an allergy sufferer?"

He nodded. "I'll get you some coffee."

He scurried off, and she approached her staff for the latest report. Search and rescue missions were well under way. As she was giving orders, Captain Apollo arrived with Dr. Baltar and a woman in a Colonial uniform-Lieutenant Valerii, likely.

She approached Dr. Baltar, offering her hand to shake. "Dr. Baltar, it's such a blessing you're alive."

"Thank you, Madame President."

She smiled. "We've met before. You gave a speech at the science symposium last year. Brilliant work."

"I'm sorry...I don't remember."

She widened her smile. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't remember me either."

Of course he didn't remember her. She'd have been surprised if he remembered anything from that night. She had been able to smell the alcohol on his breath when he'd walked by.

"I'll need you to be my scientific advisor."

He made an attempt to grovel. "Of course, Madame President. Anything I can do to help."

"Thank you. Excuse me."

She returned to her seat. Billy arrived with her coffee. "Thank the gods for you, Billy."

He smiled. "You too, ma'am."

Light and sweet. Good boy.

Her work was just beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

He was alive. A little worse for the wear but alive. "What happened?"

"I was stuck in that armory with a cylon."

"Did you kill it?"

He nodded. "And there's something else. You won't like it."

"Commander Adama, I haven't liked anything that's happened in the last 12 hours."

"They look like us."

She raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry. What?"

"The cylons look human. They talk human. They reason. The only way I could tell was that Leoben's system couldn't handle the gunk in the air."

"Leoben?"

He nodded. "He had a name, backstory, everything."

"Good gods."

"Yeah." He paused, likely considering his next words. "I understand you saved my son's life."

She nodded. "It was no big deal. The pilot was trying, but he was crumbling under the shock." She sighed. "It happens. Anyway, your son saved our lives not long after that."

"I thought you were gone."

She smiled. "So did I for a minute."

"You won't do that again, will you?"

She shook her head. "I've had to make a few hard decisions since then. Captain Apollo was very helpful."

"Good."

"Now, what is your plan, Commander?"

"We're at war. I need to fight the enemy. You can stay here. The nebula should protect you." He sat stiffly, tense. She was facing a different man than the one she'd met just a few days ago.

"That's insane."

"Excuse me?" His eyebrows rose.

"The war is over. And we lost."

"It hasn't even started yet."

She sighed. "Maybe not, but they've won already. The first thing they did was knock out our defense mainframe. They took out the fleet systematically. They launched nuclear weapons on our worlds. That's not just a war, Commander. That's genocide. That's an attempt to destroy the entire human race."

"What do we do?"

"Run."

He looked incredulous. "Run? And go where?"

"I don't know. Somewhere they can't find us. The civilian fleet cannot survive without _Galactica_ to protect it, and _Galactica_ will not last against a superior force."

He snorted. "You've never seen her in action."

She nodded. "No I haven't. And I'm glad you have, but even you can appreciate that the cylons may have learned some new tricks in forty years. We can't compete with that."

"And your plan of running and hiding, how will that help us?"

"I can't guarantee anything, Commander. They're stronger, faster, more advanced, and have greater numbers. I know that, I do. But humanity as a species has to survive. The best way to ensure that is for us all to run. Get out of here together and starting having babies."

Oh gods! Did she really just say 'we should start having babies?' It was one of those times the words were _there_. She only hoped they were the right words.

He looked like he was considering her words but couldn't quite believe she'd said them. He possibly wondered if he had heard her correctly. Then he bolted from his chair.

"Excuse me," he said, leaving her in the ready room.

Great. She'd played the trump card too soon and risked everything. What a fine President she was making.

Their future-what was left of it-was in Commander Adama's hands. Laura did the only thing she could do. She waited. At least until Billy returned from his tour with Dee. Then they'd board _Colonial One_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He thought about it all the way to the CIC. She made a lot of sense. He didn't want to make sense, though. He wanted vengeance.

Saul and Lee were arguing over the fate of the fleet and the best way out of the nebula. Billy (why was he in there?) and Dee were talking again. Flirting the way young people do when they're falling in love. "We gotta start having babies," he said, mostly to himself.

Saul heard him. "Is that an order?"

"It might have to be." He looked at his son. "We're getting out of here and taking the civilians with us."

Lee almost smiled. "My father is right. It's the only way."

His heart soared to hear those words from his son's mouth. It was the closest thing to pride Lee'd shown for him in years, but he'd reflect on that later. "Good. Let's get to work."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Commander Adama had changed his mind and led them all out of the nebula, so they could jump to safety. Her pilot explained the jump was well over the redline, and no one was even sure if they'd make it, but they did.

When things calmed down enough, they had the mass funeral ceremony. The first of many probably. That was when the great lie started-and what brought her to his quarters for the first time.

She knocked on his hatch, hearing his voice from the other side allowing her entrance.

She entered slowly, looking around. It was what she'd come to expect from him. An area rug. A painting behind the sofa. A desk in the corner. A bookshelf full of books. It was a home. His home.

"That was quite a speech."

"Thank you."

"Too bad it was all a lie."

He looked incredulous. "Excuse me?"

"Adar and I talked about the legend of Earth. He said he had no idea where it was, so what are the chances you do?"

He frowned. "You're right. I made it up."

She couldn't believe it. A man of such honor doing such a thing. "Why?"

He looked her in the eyes. "It's not enough to survive. We have to have something to live for. Let that be Earth."

She nodded. It made sense. It was like that story of the Liar, who told his people help was coming so they'd have faith. He claimed to have a radio that didn't even exist. They hated him when they found out the truth. "They'll never forgive you."

"Maybe not, but I'm giving us all a fighting chance."

One look in his eyes said he understood. It was a sacrifice he was prepared to make for the greater good. Something to be admired. Something they could share. "Who else knows?"

"Not a soul."

"Okay. I'll keep your secret. But I want something in return."

"Shoot."

"This fleet needs a civilian government."

"Run by you?"

"That's right." She shrugged. "We really don't have the luxury for elections right now."

He chuckled. "I guess not." His face morphed into a frown. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh. We-"

"Commander, please. They've taken everything else from us. We should be allowed our sense of humor."

"Fair enough. I'll remain in charge of the military."

She nodded. "Yes. Good." She grinned. "That's probably for the best."

"You'll run the civilian government."

He rose from his floor where he was kneeling, surrounded by books. He buttoned his jacket, and put out his hand for her to shake. "Madame President."

"Thank you, Commander."

She turned to leave.

"Wait," he called.

She faced him. "Yes?"

He grabbed a book and walked over to hand it to her. She glanced at the cover. Dark Day. "It's a classic. I want you to read it."

"I'll return it as soon as I'm finished."

"I don't lend books."

She smiled. "Then thank you for the gift."

"Maybe we can talk about it when you've finished it. I'd like to hear what you think."

"Maybe. I have a feeling there'll be a lot of fuel and ration reports in our future."

He groaned. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"We'll get through it, Commander." She gazed at him, hoping to impart some positive thinking. "We will."

"I can't lead us to Earth, but maybe we can find something better."

"Any home would be an improvement. Goodnight, Commander."

"Goodnight, Madame President."


	7. Chapter 7

She was right. Her days were mostly consumed with reports. Fuel. Rations. Water. Deaths. Births. Military assets. Even education.

That last one was a gift from the gods. She gladly devoted the time to those reports. It was the one semblance of her former life that remained. And the fact that there were enough children in the fleet to hold a school was more than she could have hoped for in the aftermath of the attacks.

Commander Adama had been very helpful in the school's setup, donating books and supplies. One of their first joint efforts as leaders was to attend the "ribbon cutting" of the fleet's school. Adama was surprisingly great with the kids. He was patient and kind, answering their questions about what he and his pilots did.

During their raptor ride, she smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"You're great with kids."

"Really? I never know how to act around them."

"Hmm."

"I think you confused them, though."

"Really? How's that?"

"I'm not sure they know you're the both the President and the 'reading lady'."

"Oh, well. I suppose their parents will tell them later."

She looked away for a minute.

"Madame President?"

She sighed. "Just thinking about...things."

He nodded. He always seemed to take things at face value. It was refreshing.

"Did I ever tell you about Cami?"

"No, sir."

"She was on the _Botanical Cruiser_."

"It didn't have FTL drives, did it?"

"No. We had to leave them. I didn't want to. I hesitated, tried to listen to everyone's opinion." She looked at him. "That's my leadership style, by the way."

"I noticed."

"Yeah, well, Doral was adamant about us staying-"

"Of course. He wanted you all dead."

"Yeah, but we didn't know that. Anyway, it was Captain Apollo who finally convinced me. But that little girl. All she wanted was to see her parents on Caprica, have some chicken pie and go to bed."

"Maybe it was good she didn't know."

"Hmm. That's always the debate, isn't it? Sometimes, I think I'd rather not know, but then I remember what ignorance can mean, and I'd rather be informed."

"Me too."

"But you're right about Cami. I'm glad she didn't know. In the final moments of her life, she was probably the only one on that ship who wasn't afraid."

"And now you're wondering if you could have saved her. Saved all of them."

She shook her head. "No. I know, logically, I couldn't have. It came down to physics and math. They couldn't make the jumps, and the cylons were coming. We knew it. There wasn't time to transfer passengers. I could lose some, or I could lose all. And I'd already risked losing all. I couldn't do it again."

"Then why think about her?"

"It's important to remember what we've lost and the situations we've faced. No, in this instance, I couldn't have done anything different, but there are other times, other things I could change."

"Like the _Olympic Carrier_?"

"Yes. Dr. Baltar was adamant about destroying it. I'd like to know why."

"I've been keeping an eye on him."

"And?"

"He talks to himself a lot, and stares into space. But I don't see anything to be alarmed about. Not saying I trust him, though."

"Well, keep him busy with the cylon detector."

"You don't think he can do it?"

"I hope he can, but I'm not sure he's as good as he thinks."

He snorted. "Gods no. We couldn't take any risks with the _Olympic Carrier_, though. We tried everything, and it kept coming. You made the decision that probably saved the fleet."

"Probably. We can't know."

"No. But we have to move on."

"I am, Commander."

"Good."

The raptor landed on _Colonial One_'s hangar deck. The door opened and Adama stood first, offering his hand to help her down the ramp.

"Thank you, Commander."

He escorted her to her quarters. "That was a very pleasant evening. Goodnight."

That probably sounded like she was speaking to a date instead of her top military officer, but she never quite knew how to act around the man. He didn't react. "Goodnight, Madame President."

/

If she'd been unsure of how to act around her chief military officer before, she was even less sure now. The Commander had invited her for an official visit/tour of _iGalactica/i_, promising to show her the CIC among other things. The agenda was full - Billy and Dee had worked out the details.

"Will it be like this every time I visit?"

Billy shook his head. "They'll always show you some decorum, but not to this extent."

"Why this time?"

He smiled. "I think Commander Adama is making a gesture. I could ask that he won't do this in the future."

"No, Billy. That's okay. I want him to be comfortable on his home turf. That may make him more amenable to my wishes."

"That's smart."

"It's politics."

Gods, how she hated it. She threw on her jacket and buttoned it. "How do I look?"

"Fine."

"Fine?" She said the word sardonically.

He blushed slightly, looking for the right word. He was too much fun to tease. "You look great."

"You don't know much about women."

"Yes, ma'am."

She smiled. "Let's go be Presidential."

As soon as they landed they were met with what Billy explained was the honor guard although she wasn't sure of his accuracy. They presented the colors (flags) and as she and Billy exited the raptor, every member of the welcoming party saluted her. She returned the salute, trying to mirror their actions as best she could. It was something she'd need to practice later.

Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh were at the end of the row of Colonial officers. Commander Adama said, "Welcome to _Galactica_, Madame President." He turned slightly to the officers. "Present arms," he ordered.

As she stood there, the fleet saluted her again.

"Order arms," he shouted.

And they all dropped the salutes.

"Fall out," he ordered.

They systematically returned to their previous positions.

Commander Adama offered his arm. "Madame President, allow me to escort you to the CIC."

She took his arm. "Thank you, Commander."

They walked to CIC in formation. Colonel Tigh remained behind them, and the upper echelon fell in behind him, as the deckhands and other crewmembers remained on the hangar bay or left for their other workstation on the battlestar. It really was quite a spectacle - everyone looked dignified in dress greys.

"That was quite a welcome, Commander."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Madame President."

"It must have taken hours to coordinate."

"Not so long. It's part of every Fleet member's training."

"Oh."

"We do like our ceremonies."

There was a teasing tone in his voice. "You don't, do you?"

"I could live without them."

She lowered her voice. "Between you and me, so could I."

He turned to her. "I'll have to remember that."

They entered CIC. She looked around. He hadn't been exaggerating before. There were many computers onboard. And monitors. "This is where it all happens."

"A lot of it anyway."

When the rest of the crew arrived, Adama formally welcomed her, and she declared her gratitude for the hard work and sacrifice of each member of _Galactica_. Adama excused himself and went to stand with Colonel Tigh.

She moved to where Captain Apollo was standing. "Do you usually stand in here?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes. It depends."

"And the other pilots?"

He laughed. "They're all over the place. Their racks, the rec room, the gym."

"Such freedom."

"Yes, sir."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She was walking around. Interested in everything. Talking to his son. Saul clapped his back. "You feel like a tour guide, don't you?"

Bill nodded.

"Well, she is a school teacher. This is all one big learning experience."

When he'd returned from the Ragnar Anchorage, he'd heard about the way Saul had treated the President. Not from her, surprisingly, but from his son. Saul was faithful to a fault; he was similar to Kara in that sense. And both of them were loyal only to him unless he ordered otherwise. Saul wouldn't give President Roslin his regard unless Bill showed him it was okay.

"What ya thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just things. I better go."

"Don't keep the President waiting."

Bill shot him a look, and approached the President. She looked very comfortable standing there talking to Lee, who looked like he was enjoying himself too. The bond between them was obvious, and he felt a pang of jealousy he couldn't understand. He shook those thoughts away; they were silly.

She saw him and smiled. "Back to babysit me some more?"

He shook his head. She had a great sense of humor. "I just wanted to tell you about our water recycling system."

"That sounds captivating, Commander."

Lee moved away as Bill explained how the fleet depended on _Galactica _for its water supply. _Virgon Express _arrived for its water transfer, which Bill authorized. She was impressed with _Galactica's _near-perfect water recycling systems. At least she was until the explosions.

Bill ordered his MPs and Tyrol to investigate the blasts, and he sent his raptor crews to search for alternate sources of water.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He turned to her. "There's nothing further we can do now, Madame President. I suggest we wait in my quarters. Take the time to go over some reports."

She nodded. "Of course, that's true. Yes. Let's."

She looked like he felt. Like they'd never catch a break.

He led her to his quarters. After he closed the hatch behind them, she asked, "It's sabotage, isn't it?"

He nodded. "I think so."

"Someone on this ship is a cylon."

"At least one."

"We need that detector."

He sighed, sitting down on his sofa. She sat down beside him.

"Which brings us back to Baltar."

"Hmm. Maybe if he had a partner."

"I have the perfect one in mind."

"Good." She sighed. "What else can we do?"

"If I were a religious man, I'd say pray. But I'm not, so all I can do is have faith that my raptor crew will find water, and that we can repair the damage to our systems."

"You have faith in your people and not the gods?"

He nodded. "I know my crew. I trained most of them. They're worthy of it."

"Very interesting."

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I've never been very religious. My parents were 'twice a year' temple goers." He snorted at that. "And I only learned a bit from school." She smiled. "I actually learned more about the scrolls when I got into politics."

"Oh yeah? Was President Adar religious?"

She snorted. "Gods no. I'm more religious than he was. He was a bit of a megalomaniac, and the temples and scrolls detracted from that."

He nodded. "Of course."

"No. I learned because it was important for me to understand the various sects throughout the Colonies. Attempting to streamline the education system proved difficult with the Colonies' practicing in different ways. And we can't force the people to adapt because that violates their rights as citizens."

"So what did you do?"

"We-meaning I-was in the process of creating specialized curricula for each Colony, in which there were certain standardized subjects but enough wiggle room for the schools and teachers to do their jobs."

He nodded. "Sounds like it would have been perfect."

"I guess it doesn't matter now." She gave a sad smile. "But that's how I picked up my religious education." She sighed. "Thanks for making me feel welcome here."

"You're always welcome here, Madame President." He gestured to his bookshelf. "How's _Dark Day _coming along?"

She smiled. "Wonderfully. Prima tells a great story."

They proceeded to talk about the characters and the story. He was careful not to spoil anything for her, and she joked about having a lot to look forward to. Before she knew it, Lieutenant Gaeta and Colonel Tigh were standing in the quarters giving their preliminary report. She and Adama exchanged quick looks. Time to get back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

In the end, they found water, fresh water that would more than replenish their supplies. She and the Commander made tentative plans to avoid further sabotage.

She returned to _Colonial One _thoroughly exhausted. The crisis and the final conversation with Commander Adama took a lot out of her.

"_Your shuttle is ready, Madame President." _

_She looked up at him from his sofa. "Thank you, Commander. I just have one final favor to ask."_

_He went to the sofa and sat down next to her. "I have a feeling I'll want to be sitting." He said, his tone teasing. Or as close to it as he gets. _

_She smiled. "I don't think it'll be that bad. Would you send Captain Apollo to my office tonight? I have something to ask him, but let me tell you what I need from him."_

_His eyes expressed conflict for a second before he nodded, seemingly impartial. She continued, "It has become increasingly clear to me that I know nothing about the military."_

_He chuckled. "You're not that bad for a rook, Laura." _

"_Well, thank you for your vote of confidence, Bill, but what is it you said when we met, 'you learn fast or you die fast.' I know that doesn't exactly apply to me, but the meaning is the same. To do my job better, I need to understand yours better, and I can't do that if I don't know the difference between a Colonel and a Lieutenant." _

"_What do you need Captain Adama for?" _

_She smiled. "Captain Apollo," she watched his face shift a little as she used her nickname for the pilot, "and I have been through a lot together. I trust him to teach me the proper ranks and customs-"_

"_I can-"_

_She put up her hands. "Bill, you've been very patient with me, and I appreciate all your help, but you've got a battlestar to command. You don't have time to cater to me. And, don't worry, you're still my chief military advisor." _

"_All right. That makes sense, and it's a great opportunity for Lee. I just...I'd like to talk to him about it." _

"_Fair enough. And thank you for your continued support." She rose to exit his quarters. "Good night, Bill."_

Billy led Captain Apollo to her desk. "You wanted to see me, Madame President?"

"Good evening, Captain Apollo." She looked over at Billy. "You can have the rest of the evening off. Good work, today."

Billy issued a goodnight and walked away, probably in the direction of a phone to contact Lieutenant Dualla.

"You're good to him, Madame President," Apollo said.

She smiled and hummed. "Not as good as he is to me." She gestured to the seats near her quarters. "Let's sit over there. It's more comfortable."

He followed her, sitting down beside her.

"Now, I understand the_ Olympic Carrier _ has been hard for you."

"I can't stop thinking about it."

She nodded. "Neither can I."

"We should, though. Accept responsibility and move on."

"That sounds like your father."

He nodded. "It's what he told me."

"Me too."

He gazed at her. "And you think he's wrong?"

She smiled. "I think it's okay to remember our regrets. My mother taught me a trick. In the classroom, a teacher can't easily admit to being wrong-the kids will walk all over her. So my mother would write her mistakes on pieces of paper and keep them in her desk drawer." She pulled out a strip of paper from her pocket. "I don't have a drawer, but I have a pocket."

She handed him the paper. He smiled when he read it and handed it back to her. "Your mother was a wise woman. I think I would have liked her."

"She would have liked you too." She sighed. "Now, I asked you here for another reason. It's become increasingly clear that I don't understand military culture at all. I need an advisor."

"Commander Adama-"

"He's my top advisor, yes. What I need is someone to explain protocol. Like saluting and ranks. Things your father doesn't have time to explain. I promise it won't interfere with your C.A.G. duties at all."

"It's pronounced CAG."

She smiled. "Do you see why I need you?"

He laughed. "Okay. Now what about the Commander?"

She hummed. "He thought it was a fine idea. Although he'd like you to talk to him about it."

He looked away. "I'm sure he would." He turned back into her gaze. "I'm sorry. We're..."

"I understand. It's not easy between fathers and sons."

"I guess you got along with your family."

She nodded. "I did. Always. I loved them all so very much. Although my mother and I did quarrel when I started smoking."

"What happened?"

"The usual. Yelling. Doors slamming. I'm afraid I'm not always calm. I broke the habit for the most part, but once started..."

"It's hard to break."

"Yeah."

"I'll talk to him about my new role."

"Very good." She smiled. "Now, this latest crisis wore me out, so I'll wish you a goodnight."

They exchanged niceties, and he left. She entered her quarters, looking forward to _Dark Day._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Her advisor's first major task didn't go as well as they would have hoped. Still, she couldn't fault him for peaceably negotiating with Zarek, and they did get what they wanted-and desperately needed.

"Elections, huh?" Adama asked.

They were seated at her desk after they dismissed Apollo. She nodded. "They needed to happen, anyway."

"You'll win, of course."

She smiled. "Thank you for your vote of confidence, Commander. I admit there aren't many who could run against me."

"Or would want to."

"Definitely not."

"We need to keep an eye on Zarek. He obviously has power."

"He always did." She sighed. "Adar was gonna agree to his parole."

"And now you've given him his freedom."

She cringed. "I guess, but he's still living aboard a prison ship."

"You're not too mad at Lee, are you?"

She shook her head. "I can't be when I did the same thing to Adar."

He chuckled. "Now, this I have to hear."

"I'm not sure if you were aware of the teachers' strike in Caprica City." He shook his head. "It was a pretty serious one. Lasted several months. Adar had his own ideas about handling it, but I decided I didn't want his goon squad-" She looked at Adama. "No offense." He waved her off, and she continued. "I didn't want my teachers getting killed demanding what should have been theirs. I settled the strike, promising we'd seriously listen to them." She sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter now."

"When was that?"

"The day I left Caprica for_ Galactica_."

He nodded. "How did Adar take it?"

She smirked. "I'm sure you can imagine. Not well at all. I probably wouldn't have had my job much longer."

He snorted. "One more thing we have in common."

She laughed.

"What would you have done?"

"When?"

"When you lost your job."

"Oh, I wasn't really planning on losing it. I was heading back to Caprica all fired up after your speech. Determined to fight him." She gestured to the book on her desk. "However, if I'd failed, my mother kept insisting I should go back to teaching, and I have to admit, the idea was attractive to me. As was working in a library or bookstore."

"And now..."

"Yes. Here we are."

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you're the President. I don't think I could have stood working with Adar."

She giggled. "Oh, I could just see the two of you. Gods, I'd love to have witnessed that." She became serious. "I'm glad you're out here with me, Bill."

He smiled, but she could see the surprise there. "Me too, Laura."

He offered his hand to shake, and she shook it. "I should get to bed before Billy yells at me."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She laughed. "No. But he does make his displeasure clear if I'm awake too late."

"Sounds like Saul. And Dee."

"I think it's nice, but don't tell him I said that."

"Of course not. By the way, I can set you up with Dr. Cottle tomorrow. He said he'd love to meet the new President. I should warn you, though, his bedside manner isn't the greatest."

"I look forward to meeting him." She sneezed.

Bill pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. "You've been doing that more lately."

She nodded. Blowing her nose, gently. "Thank you, and I do have tissues, you know." She sighed. "Although I'm running out of them."

"Maybe that's why I do it."

"Is it?"

He smiled. "Probably not."

She looked at the handkerchief. "Oh."

"What is it?"

She waved him off. "It's nothing. Just a nosebleed. From the air, you know."

He was at her side in an instant. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"You're gonna tuck me in, Commander?"

He chuckled. "We gotta lean your head back."

She part-led-part-followed (however that worked, she couldn't quite understand) him to her quarters. She got into her cot, and he held the handkerchief to her right nostril.

"You gonna nurse me to health?"

He shook his head. "I hope I won't have to. I'm just glad you'll be seeing Cottle tomorrow."

"Me too."

He pulled the handkerchief away. "It looks like the bleeding stopped. But you should probably keep your head back."

"You know a lot about these."

"My son Zak used to get them. I used to hold a handkerchief to his nose and tell him stories." He got a faraway voice. "He always loved my stories."

"I'm sorry." It wasn't much, but that was all she could give him.

He sighed. "Me too. Well, I should get out of here before Billy chases me out."

She giggled. "I think he'd shake in his shoes first."

"I think he'd do just about anything to protect you."

She smiled. "He's one of the good ones. I think he could be President one day."

"I hope I'm around to see it."

"Me too."

He patted her arm. "Goodnight, Laura."

He exited her quarters, and she closed her eyes. Their debriefing had certainly taken an unexpected turn, but she'd enjoyed it. He was good company, and her mother would have loved him; she was sure of that.

She fell asleep thinking about a Sunday dinner with her mother, father, Cheryl, Sandra, and Bill, Lee, and Zak. Her mental picture of Zak was fuzzy, though. What had he looked like? Obviously, Lee looked like his mother, but maybe Zak had taken after his father. She imagined he'd get along very well with Cheryl and Sandra. The three sisters had always wanted a brother, but it had never happened. She smiled at the thought and eased further into her pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

She sat on the examination table wearing the gown although she insisted she didn't need one. The medic Ishay gave her a look that said she'd do well to obey Dr. Cottle's orders. They'd just have to see about that.

An old man entered the exam room. "Now, what do you want?"

He had a gruff tone and a cigarette in his hand. She fought the urge to laugh. Bill really hadn't been kidding. What if she were really sick? She inwardly shuddered at the thought. "Do you mind?" she said, indicating the cigarette.

"Yes I do, actually. The Commander insisted I take good care of you-"

"He did, huh?"

"I don't see that you'll need it, young lady. You look like you'll outlive us all."

She smiled. Dr. Davis had said a similar thing about her and her mother. "Well, we'll see what the cylons have to say about that."

He grunted. "Those machines have nothing on the Old Man, and he has it in his fool head to protect you..."

"He's protecting all of us."

"If you say so."

"I do. I also give the orders around here."

"Yes, sir." He looked at her chart. "Well, you're perfectly healthy. But you knew that already. Young lady, I've never seen a chart like this before, and believe me, I've seen everything. Have you considered donating blood?"

She nodded. "My mother and I used to go together every year. It was a tradition. I'd be happy to do it again."

He nodded. "We'll set something up with Ishay." He puffed his cigarette. "So allergies. We don't have much out here. And you'll need the non-drowsy stuff."

She smiled. "Yes, that would be ideal for my situation." She shrugged. "Although that never worked as well."

"I'll check around. See what we have."

"Thank you. Also, sometimes, I used chamalla extract."

He raised an eyebrow. "There's no indication that it helps at all, and there are so many side effects."

She nodded. "It seemed to work well for me when I took it. The headaches and congestion went away."

"And in their place, crazy hippie visions. That won't do."

"All the same, it may be an option."

He grunted. "Fine. I'll check around for that too. Who knows? There may be an oracle wannabe in the fleet."

She giggled, picturing the doctor's conversation with a so-called mystic.

"You can get dressed now. I need this room for people who are actually sick."

She rolled her eyes. "Just be grateful I'm not one of them."

He nodded. "I am."

Whether that was because he wouldn't have to put up with her much or for genuine reasons she didn't know. They'd certainly made quite an impression on each other. He left the room, and she got dressed.

She requested a meeting with the Commander. The good doctor had some interesting ideas about them. It was time to find out why.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

Her meeting with the Commander left her more confused than before. They talked about Dr. Cottle, _Dark Day,_ and the latest fleet crisis. But whenever they got a little personal, he changed the subject back to the fleet. Of course, she did the same thing. That was how she always handled her acquaintances, but for the first time she kind of wanted to push things further, maybe break her barriers down.

In the meantime, Dr. Cottle found her chamalla. Just in time too. Her headaches had become awful.

She dissolved it in her tea, and drank it before bed. She lay on her cot with i_Dark Day/i_ in her hands. Before long, her eyes were closing, so she closed the book and placed it on her table.

She slept deeply, at first. Chamalla had always worked wonders on her insomnia. When she had had trouble sleeping during grad school she had consulted with Dr. Davis. He suggested that something like chamalla, although it had questionable properties, might be perfect for her. It wasn't addictive, and aside from the vivid dreams, had few side effects. It was better than those other sleeping medications, he had said. _"Besides, Laura, you're so healthy. You really don't want to start taking medications."_

She had taken his advice and started a chamalla regimen. She had gotten through grad school much better after that and had nights of wonderful deep R.E.M sleep.

Now it would help her with both her allergy symptoms _and _her sleep.

She slept, and there was nothing. Her typically loud and hyperactive mind was finally quiet. Then there were trees, a forest. She was walking in her nightgown, not the one she was wearing to bed, but one she'd left at home-it was one of those details that told her it was a dream, but she was too tired to bother waking up. The soldiers were after her(?) Why? Then there was that cylon. The Leoben model who'd attacked Bill. He beckoned for her, and she felt safer going to him, away from the soldiers. He grabbed her and held her against a tree. But she didn't feel unsafe even then. He said "Laura, I have something to tell you." But then he blew away. Like a giant gust of wind pulled him.

Then she woke up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They'd found a Leoben model stowed away in the _Gemenon Traveler_. It was good to know the people were being diligent in the aftermath of her press conference.

She got on the phone with Commander Adama. He sounded like he was wide awake already. How early did the man wake up? "Good morning, Commander. I take it you've heard-"

"About the Leoben model? Yeah, Colonel Tigh just filled me in."

"I know you've faced this model before, but I would like this cylon questioned."

She thought back to her dream. Although she doubted it, there could be a slight chance of peace between their peoples. At the very least, she could gain information from it. According to Bill, the one he'd killed fancied himself as a philosopher. A battle of wills was possible.

"This model is dangerous, Madame President. It blends truth with lies, gets inside people's heads."

"Then send someone with a strong mind."

He grunted. "I know just the one."

"Good. Keep me updated."

"Yes, sir."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the end, she airlocked the Leoben model because it was dangerous, and that's what you do with dangerous things: throw them out, get rid of them. He wasted their entire day making them search for the nonexistent bomb within the fleet. He brought out the worst in Lieutenant Thrace, and worst of all, he told Laura that Adama was a cylon.

She sat at her desk contemplating those words. Earlier, when she'd debriefed with Commander Adama, she told him nothing was wrong, but that wasn't true. Everything was wrong.

Leoben didn't specify which _Adama_. That could mean it was Bill or Lee - Captain Apollo. She shook her head. It could even mean Zak, she supposed, or Bill's ex-wife. There's nothing to say that the former Mrs. Adama was actually dead. She was just presumed dead, along with everyone else on Caprica. If she were in fact a cylon, then she could still be alive and possibly stowed away in the fleet somewhere. The same was true of Zak. Perhaps the dead son was simply one model, and there were other models just waiting to strike. Or it could be a complete lie, which was the most likely conclusion, but she couldn't count on that. Not when she'd placed so much faith in Bill and his son. They needed that godsdamned detector. In the meantime, she'd keep an eye on both of them.

Billy entered the room. Her young bedtime enforcer. She smiled at him. "Coming to yell at me for staying up?"

He yawned. "No, ma'am. I just...I think you should get some sleep."

"I think so too, Billy. Thank you."

"Something's troubling you. Can I help?"

"How can you tell?"

"You've been different ever since you met that cylon."

She smirked. "How do you know it's not just stress from killing it?"

"I don't know. I just sense it's more than that."

He was so perceptive. He knew nothing about women, but he could read her so easily. "Why don't you come with me, and we'll talk about it."

She'd changed for bed earlier when she returned from _Galactica_, so she sat on her cot, and patted the spot next to her for Billy. He sat very awkwardly, like he was sitting on his mother's bed. She smiled. Billy was exactly the kind of son she'd have wanted if she'd had children. "The Leoben model told me something disturbing." She held up her hands before he could say anything. "Now, I'm ninety-five percent sure it was lying. In many ways, what it says makes no sense, but there's that-"

"Five percent chance it's right. And you gotta be sure."

She nodded. "Exactly." She sighed. "It said Adama was a Cylon."

"Which one?"

"Didn't say."

"Hmm. What would that mean, exactly? I mean, are there a bunch of Bill Adamas or Lee Adamas running around in the fleet? Surely, such high profile people would have been noticed."

"Maybe they're not in the fleet, but on basestars transmitting the information the one in the fleet sends them."

He nodded. "Having an agent in the upper echelon would make sense."

"Yeah."

"You're not a cylon, are you, Madame President?"

She smiled. Only Billy could ask a question like that and be so sweet about it. "No, I'm most assuredly human." She smirked. "What about you, are you human?"

He nodded. "I am, ma'am."

"Good. Now, why don't you get out of here so I can sleep." She gave him a hard stare. "Someone scheduled me an early appointment."

He shrugged. "Sorry."

He rose from the cot and exited her quarters after a quick good night. She shook her head. If that boy was a cylon, she was really in trouble. She lay down on the cot and fell asleep wondering if cylons dreamed.


	10. Chapter 10

Bill was acting odd. She could sense it in her communications with him of late, but she couldn't get an accurate read on him. Most of what he said or did could be explained away: he was tired, stressed out, overwhelmed. And she wanted to buy into those reasons, but she couldn't. Not in light of what that Leoben had said-even if she was pretty sure it had been a lie.

So she needed more information. Plus, she was tired of watching Billy sit on his thumbs about Dee. She was a lovely young woman, and she wouldn't wait forever. Billy needed to make a move, and an unofficial Presidential order was the perfect motivation.

"Billy, could you come here when you get a chance?"

She always asked although she knew he'd trip himself sprinting to her. He was...so good. But she would like to see him grow a backbone. He'd need one in their line of work.

Just as she'd expected, he was at her side in seconds. "Yes, Madame President."

"I want you to take Dee on a date."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry."

"That's right, ask her out. It's been weeks, and she won't wait around forever, you know." She winked at him. Maybe his mother would have talked to him like this, but Mrs. Keikeya was gone, as was Judith-and so many others. Laura was the best Billy had at the moment, and she was doing what she could. "And while you're out," she put on her Presidential face and tone, "I want you to inquire about Commander Adama. Don't be too obvious, please. Just ask how he's doing. If you want to remove suspicion you can share some stories about me." She smiled. "Just try not to share anything you wouldn't want me to hear on the wireless."

He cleared his throat. Maybe he was getting that backbone already. Good. Someone needed to keep her honest. "Um, I'm not sure I'm comfortable spying on Commander Adama. I have a lot-"

She put up her hand. "I know you respect him, as do I, but we can't take the chance that he's some kind of-"

"I know, Ma'am. I'll do it." He smiled. "And I have the perfect story in mind."

She mock groaned. "Oh no."

His grin widened. "And it's way past your bedtime, Ma'am."

"Bedtime enforcer."

He yawned. "Just be grateful I don't tuck you in."

She didn't bother with the Presidential glare and simply giggled. "Just be grateful I don't order you to."

He blanched slightly. Good. She needed some power over her aide. "Goodnight, Billy. And call Dee, okay?" She shot him her best Presidential look. "That's an order."

"Yes, ma'am."

She entered her quarters, falling asleep nearly as soon as she hit her pillow.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The best Billy could gather was that Bill had made off-log calls. Suspicious, yes, but not exactly proof of anything. Hades, she knew Adar had made plenty of "off-log" calls. Most politicians did. Maybe Bill had a woman somewhere. That would make sense. He'd want to be discreet around his crew, who looked at him like a father, and he'd certainly want to keep it from his President.

She'd heard of those places within the fleet. There wasn't much she could do about them, and while the chief military officer using them was potentially embarrassing, there wasn't much she could do about that either. The military simply didn't operate under the same rules as she did. And if that was truly Bill's worst trait, then she really didn't have the luxury of time to complain. He was her top military officer during a time of war, so unless he was a cylon or a traitor, she really couldn't (and shouldn't) fire him or take other actions against him.

Her phone rang. "President's office."

"Madame President," It was Bill. Speak of the devil. "I was wondering if you'd join Lee, Colonel Tigh, his wife, and I for dinner."

Interesting. "I'd be happy to. And, I'm sorry, did you say 'Colonel Tigh's wife'?"

"Yes, I did. I found her in the fleet this week and brought her to _Galactica._" She could hear the...disbelief in his voice. There was a story with this Mrs. Tigh; she could feel it. "It's kind of complicated, and-"

"You're not sure how much of the story is true."

"Exactly." He sighed. "Would you be free to meet before the dinner? I have some ideas I'd like to run by you."

"Of course, Commander. That sounds important. Also, we should talk more about that test."

"I thought we agreed that I would go first." He grunted. "After you tricked me into it."

"I'll go right after you." She snorted. "I'm pretty sure Zarek would lead a hunger strike or something if I didn't."

"How would he find out?"

"How indeed, Commander. That man has a lot of power aboard his ship, and information spreads quickly, you know that better than anyone."

"How's tomorrow at 1700?"

"Perfect. I'll be ready for the shuttle tomorrow afternoon."

He disconnected the call, and she placed the phone in the cradle and went back to work. Perhaps Bill Adama didn't have a woman somewhere, but apparently Colonel Tigh did, and something about it made the seasoned Cylon War veteran uncomfortable, which made Laura even more uncomfortable.

Dinner would be interesting, at least.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At the appointed time, Laura boarded the raptor, and seeing Bill in his flight suit was a surprise, a good one. "Commander, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I like to fly the raptors occasionally." He smiled. "It gives me a little taste of the old days. You know, I started out flying raptors. I was trained as a viper jock, but when I got to _Galactica_, my Commander wiped my cockiness away." He smirked. "Well, most of it. He explained I was needed to fly raptors and that's what I'd do." He sighed. "I've never forgotten that."

She smiled. "It's a good lesson." She got into her seat and buckled up, keeping quiet as he maneuvered.

Before long, they were on _Galactica's _hangar deck. He helped her out of the raptor and escorted her to his quarters.

Once inside, she turned to him. "Okay, what is it you wouldn't tell me over the phone?"

"Right to business." He grunted. "All right, have a seat. This story requires something to drink. I'll get you one after I change. I'll just be in the head, Madame President."

She sat on his sofa, waiting for him. When he came out, she watched as he poured two glasses at his drink cart. He handed her a glass and took the seat next to her. "All right, spill," she said, having waited long enough.

"Saul's had one great love his whole life." He paused. "Maybe two: the Fleet and Ellen."

"His wife."

Bill nodded. "I don't trust her. I never did, and now-"

"Something about her story doesn't add up."

"No. It doesn't." He sighed. "She claims she was rescued by a stranger when she was on Picon, and somehow ended up on the last transport out, and in our fleet, unconscious until a few days ago."

"Possible but unlikely."

He nodded. "I've been looking after her for a few days. She really was unconscious, but the bit about the stranger. I...I don't buy it for a second."

"So you think she's a cylon?"

"Cylon or not, the woman is nothing but trouble. She's inspired every bad decision Saul's ever made, and since their separation, I was starting to get him-"

"You aren't responsible for your friend, Bill. He's a grown man. And his wife only added to what was already there. She couldn't create the problem from nothing."

"You're right, but-"

"You're protective of your friends." She smiled. "I know; it's one of your best qualities. Just be careful, okay? You have the weight of a battlestar on your shoulders as it is."

He sighed. "You think I'll buckle under the pressure?"

She shook her head. "I certainly hope not. I...you're very important to the fleet."

"I won't let you down, Madame President. But most of my success is also attributed to my friends, family, and crew. I need them every bit as much as they need me, and that includes Saul."

"Hence this dinner to find out if she's a cylon."

He nodded. "I've sent a vial of her blood to Dr. Baltar. It should be ready within twelve hours."

"I thought you were going first, Commander."

"I'll go next, I promise. I just...can't take a risk with her."

"I understand, but if you're a cylon, I'd like to know."

"If I'm a cylon, you're screwed."

She giggled. The man had a way of stating the obvious. "Okay, Bill. What else have you got?"

It seemed like many of Bill's recent actions could be explained by what was going on with Ellen Tigh. Still, it wasn't enough to clear him. It could be a double blind. Even if Ellen were a cylon, that wouldn't prove Bill wasn't, and wouldn't it make sense for him to reach out to her to perfect their plan before he brought her to _Galactica_? Also, perhaps she was right about his woman on the side. Maybe it was this Mrs. Tigh. She couldn't see him betraying Colonel Tigh's trust like that, but she hadn't known him long and didn't know him very well. Plus, she'd been so wrong about Adar's character; perhaps she was wrong about Bill's as well.

"I can hear you thinking, Laura. What is it?"

She blinked, he had been speaking and she hadn't been paying attention. "I'm sorry, Commander. I was thinking how fortunate we'd be if Ellen is indeed a cylon."

He grunted. "Yeah? How's that?"

"Well, then at least we'd know and then you'd have an excuse to keep her away from Colonel Tigh."

"Yeah. I suppose that's true."

"Still, there are several more models to identify."

He nodded. Then he looked at her hard. "And you're gunning for me to get tested. Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm hardly gunning for it. And you know why. I need to be sure the man I trust with my life and the fate of the fleet is indeed human. Makes sense, right? And it's the same reason I'm to be tested next. You need to be sure your President is human."

"Only I'm not constantly thinking about it like you seem to be."

"Well, maybe you're just too godsdamned trusting."

He snorted. "I'm not a politician. I can afford to have friends, which is what I thought...never mind."

Either she'd wounded him or he was a really good actor. Even so she was sorry, and he was right. His job allowed for friendships in ways hers didn't. "Bill."

He put up his hands. "It's...fine, Laura. I get it." He forced a smile. Perhaps there was something of a politician in him after all. "They'll be coming for dinner soon. Let me just take care of some preparations, and you can sit. Relax for a change."

He was back to being her host - polite, friendly. But the hurt was still there. Was he such a good actor that he could keep just enough sadness in his eyes even while attempting to appear fine? She doubted that, but who knew what the cylons were capable of? Of course, in retrospect, Doral was pretty obvious in his godsawful suit. Perhaps that model didn't have a fashion advisor. Bill Adama, however, would have to be a very special cylon in order to ascend to the upper echelon of humanity so easily. She couldn't leave anything to chance.

So she nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry, Bill. And I do value our friendship, believe me." She'd value it more if she knew he were human, but appeasing him was the best move for the moment. "And thank you for your hospitality, as always." She gestured to his bookshelf. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take advantage of your library-and the quiet."

His gaze softened. "By all means, Laura."

She pretended to read as she considered her options.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She looked up from her book. "Do you need any help, Bill?"

He shook his head. "I got it under control." He grinned. "Jaffee's bringing everything, anyway."

"Oh, okay, then."

It was becoming awkward in his quarters and borderline domestic. Like they were hosting a dinner party together. What would it have been like to host a party with him on Caprica? Would they cook together? Split the chores? From the state of his quarters, she could see he liked to keep things neat. She preferred organized chaos. Would he constantly pick up after her? She shook the thoughts away.

There was a knock on the hatch. Thank the gods. Bill opened it, and Laura was relieved to hear Captain Apollo's voice. Bill invited Lee to sit down, and Lee sat on the sofa next to Laura. "Good evening, Madame President." He smiled. "Do you know why we're here?"

She nodded. "Do you?"

Apollo smirked. "Vaguely. My dad took me aside and asked if I had dinner plans." He shrugged. "It was a bit odd, but then he told me about the Tighs."

"Yes. Good. Have you met Ellen?"

Lee nodded. "A few times when Zak and I were boys. My mom didn't care much for Colonel Tigh, and even less for Ellen, and then when my parents split...well, when we saw my dad, it was usually just him and us." He looked away. His childhood clearly hadn't been like hers. She'd been one of the lucky ones-she and her sisters-to have had two parents who loved each other and their children unconditionally. It was clear Bill loved his boys very much, but she didn't know about their mother.

She smiled sympathetically. "So we're in for a treat then."

Lee smiled.

Just then, there was a loud knock at the hatch, followed by an obnoxious "The party can begin now. I've arrived."

Lee groaned, and Laura thought she heard Bill groan simultaneously. Bill opened the hatch and was immediately pulled into a blonde woman's arms. Everything was a mix of jovial laughter, as Colonel Tigh and Ellen moved into Bill's quarters.

When they reached the sofa, however, Colonel Tigh cleared his throat, and formally addressed Laura, introducing her to Ellen. Laura shook the woman's hand, as Ellen winked at her and promised to catch up later, whatever that meant.

From Bill's barely-disguised disdain, Laura knew one thing for sure: Even if Ellen and Bill were both cylons, there was no way they were working together, not on their terms, anyway. Of the two, Bill made much more sense, although Ellen was strategically placed and a less obvious choice. Perhaps this-whatever this was-was a facade. It would seem that a cylon would prefer to hide in plain sight, though. And if one thing was clear about Ellen Tigh, she would neither want to nor be able to hide.

Bill approached the gaggle, clearing his throat. "Madame President, son, my friends, dinner has arrived, let's eat while it's hot."

Laura moved to rise from the sofa, and Bill was there instantly to assist her. "Thank you, Commander."

"Thank you, Madame President," he said softly.

She nodded, smiling. For tonight at least, they would be a united front. She hoped they could continue that way because she had no one to replace him. No one of any significant rank, anyway, and from everything she'd seen, Bill Adama had the complete trust and loyalty of his crew. They'd be shaken even more than she if he were revealed to be a cylon.

He led her to the dining room table he had set just for that occasion. It looked...like a standard dinner party, like ones she would have attended on Caprica had the worlds not ended. The rest of the party followed them, and they took their seats around the table. Bill and Laura sat at opposite ends. Lee sat to Bill's left, Ellen to Bill's right, and Saul next to Ellen.

Ellen commandeered the conversation. She must have been the life of the parties she'd been to throughout the Colonies. Saul looked at his wife the way a parched man looked at water. Lee wore an expression of polite discomfort. Laura suspected perhaps it had to do with Ellen and her foot. It seemed she needed to keep an appendage on each of the men in the room, and if Laura hadn't known better, she'd swear Ellen had made eyes at her too.

The food was okay-slightly better than the company. Laura maintained eye-contact with Bill. For some reason, she found it comforting. Ellen asked Bill about his sons, about Zak, and the way Bill's face fell, Laura knew Leoben had lied. No machine could feel such anguish and continue to feel it so long after a loss. That was a strictly human condition, and one with which she was familiar. She gave him a sad smile as Bill explained his loss, of which Ellen should already have been aware. That was something she should ask Bill about later.

Laura had had enough, so she jumped in. "How exactly did you survive the attacks?"

Ellen told her story-the one Bill had recounted. It didn't add up, but Saul was blind to it, ready to accept it as a miracle. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her although he kept his hands near a bottle throughout the meal. Ellen gave him a run for his cubits, as she chugged glass after glass of ambrosia. Once again, Laura was thankful she had always avoided drinking, particularly after the girls' and her father's deaths. One glass was enough during social events, but if she never drank again, she would be perfectly fine with that. Knowing she would never be in danger of acting like the Tighs made abstinence all the more attractive.

Ellen made some crack about Laura being a kindergarten teacher. Laura smiled. That was old rhetoric which every politician including Adar had loved to throw at her sometimes. Well, they were dead, and she wasn't, so that put her in charge. Could she have made some argument about wrangling children every day being the perfect preparation for a life of wrangling teenagers within the fleet (because honestly they for the most part were not adults, not according to her standards anyway)? Sure, she could have, but what would be the point? The job was hers, and she wasn't willing to waste her time defending it when there were cylons-and a million other crises-demanding her attention. So she smiled and thanked Ellen for her support or whatever politically-motivated words came out of her mouth. Her mind wasn't on the current conversation but the future ones. In fact, it was nearly time to strike.

"All I really want to know is where is Earth, and when are we going to get there."

"That's class-" Bill started to say.

"There's that word again," Ellen said.

Colonel Tigh tried and failed to get his wife under control. If he couldn't manage, it was doubtful anyone could. Ellen made some remark about everyone here being family and being privy to the information.

Laura had had enough, and of course, wanted to get some of the pressure off of Bill and his lie. Who would have thought a politician would be covering up for someone else for a change? "We have to be very careful about disclosing information to anyone, Ellen, or haven't you heard? The cylons look like us now."

Ellen scoffed. "Oh, that. Yeah, I knew that."

"Really? That news was only released a few days ago. I'm surprised you've heard it."

Ellen paused, seemed to be looking for the best answer. She explained that news like that traveled fast. Laura glanced at Bill. He was struggling with Ellen's answer too. The possibility of there being a cylon in the room became a big joke to Ellen, who succeeded in making both Laura and Bill flinch. Then Bill appeared to have had enough because he essentially dismissed the Tighs, thanking them for coming.

They left, after Ellen grabbed the Ambrosia bottle that Laura was holding out for her. Then she turned to Bill. "You think that woman is a cylon?!"

Lee and Bill had begun gathering the glasses. Why were there so many for their relatively small party? Lee paused. "I hope so; otherwise, we're in a lot of trouble."

They finished clearing up for Jaffee to take everything away. It was revealing of Bill's character that he'd make the young marine's job as easy as possible. Bill wasn't one to take advantage of his power. Was that fact alone enough to prove he was human?

Then they went into Dr. Baltar's lab. The test wasn't ready yet. Dr. Baltar had mostly excuses: not enough time, little assistance, too many subjects. Laura put up her hands. "Enough, doctor. Just tell us how much longer."

"It shouldn't be more than an hour."

Bill looked at her, as though to ask what she wanted to do. She gestured to the table with the blood samples. He nodded. If they stayed, perhaps the good doctor would move things along.

It turned out she was wrong. Dr. Baltar gave them specific directions not to touch anything, particularly the thermonuclear device, and then he left the lab, saying it was his dinner time. Of course, that allowed them to speak freely.

She smiled. "That was some dinner."

Bill nodded. "I told you."

"This twelve hour test is not very effective, is it? There must be a better way."

"We'd best not leave it to Dr. Baltar, though. I suggest we look for alternative methods. Perhaps the next time we find a cylon, if you could refrain from airlocking it, we could get some information out of it."

Laura shot him a look. "You and I both know we wouldn't have gotten anything out of the Leoben model. In fact, you may be interested to know what he said about you."

"Yeah, what's that?"

Laura smirked. "That you're a cylon."

"Me! That's...wait a minute. Is that why you've been on me about the test? And why Dee said Billy asked her a lot of questions." His face was a mix of pain and anger. In the corner of her eye, Laura saw Lee back away. Perhaps watching them argue reminded him too much of his childhood.

She gazed at Bill. "What I did was for the safety and security of this fleet. And no, I didn't believe Leoben, but I would have been foolish not to investigate his claims. I couldn't take the risk, and you know it. And I couldn't exactly ask you, point blank." She sighed. "And then you're making these off-log calls-"

"Off-log calls?" Lee asked.

Bill turned to his son. "I was checking up on Ellen. I didn't want to bring her back here too soon. And besides, I wanted to have her near me."

Just then the hatch slammed open and Ellen ran in with Colonel Tigh and Dr. Baltar in tow. "I knew it! I told you he wanted me. He's always wanted me."

Colonel Tigh yelled at Bill about checking up on his wife, and Bill attempted to explain and just dug himself deeper. Ellen was being obnoxious, so Laura said, "Ellen, be quiet!"

"You don't tell me to be quiet!"

"Yes, I do. Yes, I do."

The alarm sounded - Bill, Lee, and Saul ran off to investigate. Ellen, seeing there were no men to seduce, as Dr. Baltar appeared to be busy talking to himself, looked at Laura. "Well, I should unpack. It's been a whirlwind of activity today. Why were you all here, anyway?"

Laura smirked. "We thought you might be a cylon."

Ellen laughed. Everything was a joke with the woman. "And am I?" Did she not know, or was she speaking in jest? It didn't matter. Laura decided to speak to her as though she were a cylon.

"We'll know in less than an hour."

"Should I be afraid? I hear you airlock your prisoners."

"Well, you're in luck. Commander Adama and I just implemented a new policy. We'll be studying any captured cylons now. Of course, if you're indeed human, you have nothing to worry about."

"Of course. What a wonderful system you and Bill have here. Well, I'll see you in an hour then. Those boys, huh?"

Laura nodded, unsure of which ones Ellen was referring to, as she'd been with so many, according to Bill.

When Ellen left, Laura slammed her palm against her forehead. The evening had been a disaster, and she and Bill were at odds. That wasn't good.

Maybe it wouldn't matter in an hour...


	11. Chapter 11

To everyone's surprise, Ellen was a human, at least according to Dr. Baltar. Bill and Saul made up from their little tiff, and Ellen hugged Bill, letting him know there were no hard feelings. Laura saw Bill flinch, though. Human or not, Ellen Tigh was trouble, but luckily for Laura, Ellen was her chief military officer's problem.

Lee wished Laura a good night and left the lab. Baltar looked like...well, if she didn't know better she'd think...but that wasn't possible, was it? Ellen and Colonel Tigh left to get drunker, probably, and that just left Bill and Laura, as Baltar was obviously checked out for the night.

Bill approached the table on which she was leaning. "We should talk."

She nodded. "Yes." She glanced at Baltar once more, and Bill followed her gaze. They turned back to each other. "Your quarters?"

"That's probably the best idea."

He placed his hand on the small of her back as he guided her to his quarters. That was...new. Maybe he wasn't all that mad.

When they arrived at his quarters, he rounded on her. She barely shut the hatch first. "Still think I'm a cylon?"

She shook her head. "No, sir."

He raised his eyebrows. "Sir?"

"It's like when we met."

He chuckled. Not the sound she was expecting to hear. "It seems like so long ago, doesn't it?"

"Hmm."

He reached out his hand, and she took it. "Come on in, let's have a seat." He led her to his couch, and they sat down.

"I've got to say, Bill, I like your quarters much better without the Tighs."

"I know Saul's rough around the edges, but he's a good man, unquestionably loyal to me, and he saved this ship tonight. I agree with you about Ellen, though."

"What happened tonight? When you both left?"

"The raider we were monitoring suddenly started jumping around throughout the fleet. It was on a collision course for _Galactica_, but Saul had launched the alert fighters, and they shot it down."

She sighed with relief. "As you said, the Colonel is very good at his job, as you are at yours. The fleet is lucky to have you both."

"And you don't think I'm a cylon. Why?"

She shrugged. "Little things, really. You did everything you could to make the Marine-what's his name?-"

"Jaffee?"

She nodded. "Yes, Jaffee. You did everything to make his job as easy as possible. It doesn't matter that you're the Commander. You treat everyone with respect and dignity. That's something only a human could do. And when you speak of Zak-"

He turned away slightly.

"It's painful." She reached out to touch his cheek, and he faced her fully, looking her in the eye. "Like right now, and no cylon could ever know that anguish. Not like we do."

"Yes, we're quite a pair, aren't we?"

"I'd like to think so." She gave a small, sad smile. "So, Ellen's a human. I can't say I saw that coming although the woman doesn't seem intelligent enough to be a cylon."

He grunted. "She's smarter than she looks. She drinks a lot, and it dulls her senses, but she's calculating and manipulative, and...you know, she behaves a lot like the Godfrey woman."

"The one who kissed you?"

He nodded. "She tried. She didn't get far."

"No?"

He shrugged. "Eh, she's not my type. I'm not into blondes. I learned my lesson from my wife."

"That bad, huh?" She gestured to his left hand. "I see you still wear it."

He turned the ring a few times. "I was wondering if you noticed. I forget I'm wearing it most of the time. Old habits..." He sighed. "It wasn't always bad. We were...well, she was young, and I was pretty young, a nobody out of the fleet, working on a freighter because I couldn't stand to do anything but fly and live on a ship. I don't know what she saw in me-"

"A handsome war hero perhaps?"

He snorted. "I wasn't that handsome. But maybe it was the glamour. Anyway, her family was connected, and of course, so was mine." She nodded, remembering reading about his father's ties to the Ha'La'Tha. There was no indication Bill had any such allegiance. In fact, his joining the fleet seemed to have signaled his repudiation of the Ha'La'Tha-and his father. He continued, "And she used her family to get me back into the fleet. I built a career. Tried to build a marriage, but I couldn't do both, and she...it wasn't fair to her, leaving her to raise my boys the majority of the year. It takes a special kind of woman to be a fleet wife, and Carolanne didn't have it. And as much as I loved her, I couldn't choose her over the fleet." He shrugged. "We really weren't a good fit."

He looked in her eyes. "I wear the ring to remember my greatest failure."

She nodded. "What about now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought maybe that's what those off-log calls were about."

He looked like he was torn between anger and laughter. Ultimately, he chose laughter. "You thought I was..." He chuckled again. "I suppose that's better than thinking I'm a cylon."

"I'm glad you can laugh about this."

"Why in the worlds would I bother with anyone else when I can see you?!"

There was something else in his eyes. Something she'd never really seen before. "Bill?"

"I...it's late. Your shuttle is waiting." He smirked. "Billy's probably pacing with worry."

She nodded, thankful he'd backed off. They could always revisit the issue at a later point-when they weren't so tired and hadn't spent much of the day learning about one another.

They rose from the sofa, and Bill walked her to the door, with his hand against the small of her back again. She got to the hatch and turned around to kiss him. She was aiming for his cheek, but he moved, and she got his mouth instead. She pecked him on the lips, and he did nothing to increase the pressure, so she moved back and said goodnight. Then she opened the hatch and walked out, leaving him to shut it behind her.

She fanned herself when she stepped into the corridor and headed to her shuttle. If Bill Adama was anything but human, then she was Hera herself.

/

She stood in front of the podium, addressing the press. It was a full house, similar to when she'd revealed the truth about the cylons. Everyone wanted to know about the tylium shortage, and what they were going to do about it. As if she had an answer or a clue. The enterprising James McManus had called earlier in the week, having discovered the fuel shortage. He'd demanded answers; instead, she promised a full press conference a few days later. Then she'd called Commander Adama.

If anything, Bill should have been standing there giving this conference, but when they'd talked about the problem earlier in the week, they'd decided she had the better speaking voice.

"_I don't know about that, Bill. You always calm me down." Except for when he was heating her up, but he didn't need to know that just yet._

"_I think you're in the minority, Laura." He smirked. "Besides, that's part of your job description."_

"_And yours is to follow my orders." _

"_Yes, sir." He put his hand on her shoulder. "What is it about this you're resisting?"_

"_I guess the fact that I really have nothing to offer them. I mean when we were running out of water, the press didn't have time to get wind of it until we'd already found a source, and then the story was that I'd pardoned the prisoners on the _Astral Queen _in exchange for their labor." She sighed. "It was controversial, but I had control of the story. This time..."_

"_The story can still be yours. We're looking for more tylium. We'll find it. If we don't, we'll jump to a planet somewhere, and use our resources to fight the cylons." He smirked. "You could always throw in a request for a prayer for the men and women of _Galactica. _The people always want to hear something like that."_

_She smacked him lightly on his arm. "You know, that's not a bad idea. Thanks."_

"_Anytime, Madame President." He squeezed her shoulder. "We'll be okay, Laura."_

"_You know, when you say that, I almost believe you."_

So there she was, in front of the podium. Then Playa and the others asked about tylium. How much they had, how long it would last. Laura tried to be vague. "It depends on how well we conserve."

Someone asked if it was true they only had enough for two more jumps, and she was smart enough not to lie when it came to numbers. Then there was something else on her mind. There were...snakes slithering across her podium. She knew they were not real. They were a dream like the one she'd had of Leoben. Only it was happening while she was awake. A side effect of the chamalla, which she'd known could occur, but it wasn't something she'd ever experienced. She knew enough about the scrolls to remember snakes were symbolic of something, but she forgot what exactly.

She stumbled through the press conference, uninterested in their tylium problem at the moment. Bill had his best raptor team scouring the universe right as she was standing there. Let the press think what it wanted: she was crumbling under the pressure; she was drunk; she was...who knew what else the press would come up with? That McManus, especially. It didn't matter. She could spin her own tale later. At that moment, her only concern was the snakes and speaking to Elosha about them and the other things she'd seen.

/

After stepping away from the podium, she told Billy to contact Elosha, requesting her presence at her earliest convenience. The priest was very compliant and arrived within the hour. She sat down and smiled at Laura. "Madame President, I heard your press conference. It was..."

"A disaster, I know." Laura smiled. "That's part of what I'd like to talk to you about."

Elosha raised a brow. "You know I'm not a political advisor, right?"

"Of course. Believe me, I have a staff for that. No, what I have to say has nothing to do with politics-or even what you heard this morning."

"You just said..." She paused, clearly thinking everything over. "Go on, Madame President. I'm ready to listen."

Laura sat in front of Elosha. "I've been taking chamalla for a medical condition."

Elosha nodded, understanding in her eyes. "What have you seen?"

"The cylon model we captured. I had a dream of him before we captured him. It was..."

"Prescient?"

Laura nodded. "Uncanny." She still got chills when she thought about that dream-and everything that had happened after. "And I've started seeing things when I'm awake."

"Yes?"

"Today there were snakes on my podium."

"Snakes? How many?"

"About a dozen."

"Are you playing with me?" Elosha asked. The subdued anger surprised Laura. "You've read Pythia, and now you're having a game, is that it?"

"No." Laura said it slowly, drawing out the word for emphasis. "Who is Pythia?"

"Pythia was a prophet. One of four leaders who led her people-the thirteenth tribe-to the promised land. She was the teacher."

"The teacher?"

Elosha nodded. "She was a strong and charismatic leader. While the other three were important leaders as well, the teacher was the one they all answered to." She paused. "And revered. Although she was known as the teacher, she was in fact a political figure, leading her people through education and example."

"And?"

Elosha shrugged. "Not much is written about them after they reach the promised land. But by every indication, the teacher spends the rest of her days with the soldier."

"The soldier?" Laura raised an eyebrow.

"There was also a soldier, a seasoned warrior who completed the teacher in every way. They shared the bulk of the power among the leaders, made their decisions together." Elosha coughed. "It is said they were the deepest and truest of lovers." Elosha gazed at Laura. "Is there anyone who fits that description?"

Yes. But she wasn't comfortable discussing that at the moment. "Are you saying you think I'm the teacher?"

"I take your evasion to mean, yes." She smiled. "He seems like a fine man, Madame President. You're lucky to have such a great love."

Although Elosha didn't mention his name, it was obvious she was referring to Bill. "We're not...I mean we..."

Elosha nodded. "In due time, I'm sure."

Laura just wanted to know what the snakes were about. She hadn't expected to learn her budding-whatever it was-with Bill Adama was a preordained, transcendent love. It was too soon to know how she felt about the idea, but she didn't hate it. What she did know was that when he wasn't there, she missed him, and that the best moments of her day were the ones she spent with him. Was that love? She shook her head. "He's not religious. Will that matter?"

Elosha smiled. "That's part of what I meant about him completing you. You have the faith-enough of it anyway-in the gods. He has faith in you and your love. He'd follow you anywhere, go wherever you say, and he'll help you lead the people to Earth."

Laura didn't have the heart to tell her there was no Earth. That Bill had made it up. That didn't mean they couldn't find another planet to live on. And surely, if the gods were bothering her with these visions and gifting her with such a special lover, (although they hadn't lived up to that potential yet) then surely there must be some plan for them. Some place for them to settle, safe from the cylons. And perhaps it was up to her-not Bill-to find it.

"You mentioned two others. Who are they?"

"The archer and the shepherd. They are also soldiers-but much younger than the Soldier. And they complete each other much like the teacher and the soldier do. All four of you are necessary."

"I think...I mean, I suspect I know the others."

Elosha gazed at Laura. "A Captain Adama and a Lieutenant Thrace perhaps?"

Laura nodded. "Let me guess. Apollo is the archer-that fits-and Lieutenant Thrace is the shepherd. She returned to the fleet in a cylon raider for gods' sakes. She could certainly lead a flock." She gazed into the distance for a moment. "What do I do?"

Elosha smiled. "The gods will tell you when the time comes." She rose from her chair, reaching across to pat Laura on her shoulder. "In the meantime, enjoy the gift they've given you."

What was she saying exactly? Surely she couldn't mean...Laura studied her priest's face. Yes, that's exactly what she meant. She would get Billy to schedule a meeting with Commander Adama later. They needed to discuss their action plan anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

Laura was reaching for her phone when it rang. She answered, "President Roslin speaking."

"Madame President, we have news."

"Commander Adama, I was just about to call you. Do you have a shuttle ready? I'd like to hear this news in person."

"I took the liberty of launching a raptor. It should be arriving any minute."

Her Commander had chosen wisely with that liberty. She smiled, hoping his future choices would be as...wise. "That was excellent thinking, Commander. I look forward to hearing the news."

/

"Take your pick, Laura. Do you want the good news, the bad news, or the ugly news?"

"Hmm. So many choices, Bill. Allow me to take a few guesses. We found a source of tylium, but so have the cylons." She gazed at him across the sofa. She didn't need to ask, but she would anyway. "Am I right?"

"Yes. Now for the ugly news, I think we should attack them and take their tylium."

She nodded. "I agree completely. We need it now. We can't wait. They need the fuel as much as we do, so even if we found another source, they'd be there too." At his relieved sigh, she reached across and placed her hand on his knee. "I take it they don't know we're here."

"No."

"Good. And your attack plan?"

"Tigh, Apollo, and Starbuck are working on it."

She nodded. The dream team indeed. "And how is Starbuck? Will she be able to fly this mission?" She smiled. "I'm sure she misses her viper."

Bill nodded. "You have no idea. She's been driving Cottle crazy. Training faster and harder than she should-"

"And you-"

He put up his hand. "There's no talking to Starbuck when she's like that. She's driven. It's..."

"Like you."

He nodded. "Yes." He sighed. "She's not ready yet. I'll have to break that news to her, and it won't be pretty."

The love this man had for his children. It was...him. "She really is your daughter."

"In every way that matters." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but the phone rang.

He answered it at his desk.

While she listened to his side of the conversation-a collection of yeses with the occasional order that didn't make much sense-she glanced around his quarters. They really were becoming a second home to her-much more so than her own living space on _Colonial One_. Could she live here with him one day? He'd asked her to move to _Galactica _once before. He didn't mean anything by it, at least not as far as she knew: he'd been concerned about the FTL drives on_ Colonial One. _No matter how much maintenance they received, they'd never be as effective as the ones on _Galactica_. That had been his argument for moving her there, but she'd known what that would look like to the fleet. The President needed to establish herself as a separate entity from the military. However, where Laura chose to spend her free time was up to her, and there were many perfectly justifiable reasons for her connection to the Commander.

Bill hung up the phone and stood in front of Laura. "They have something ready for us."

"That didn't take long."

He smiled. "Kara's always been a quick thinker."

He held out his hand to help her up, and she took it. "You're always doing that," she said after she was standing.

"Doing what?"

"Helping me up. Guiding me." _Loving me. _

"You do the same for me." He placed his hand at that spot on her back. He placed more pressure there than he had in the past. And they exited the quarters.

/

Bill brought her to a room she hadn't been in before. It had a giant table with models of the ships of the fleet spread across it. So that was how their mission planning was done.

Apollo opened with the plan, but Kara Thrace took the lead. It was gutsy, risky, and costly, but it was the best chance they had of success. And with the secondary force hidden in the freighters, the cylons wouldn't see them coming.

Bill turned to her after Kara concluded. "What do you think, Madame President?"

He was deferring to her. It was a military decision and his to make, but it was clear he'd go along with whatever she said. She nodded. "It's a good plan. Good hunting, everyone."

Bill nodded. He turned to Kara and the others. "Coordinate with the fleet."

/

Laura could sense the tension in Kara Thrace, and it had nothing to do with the pilot's knee-not directly anyway. Bill told Kara he'd gone through the same transition when he left the cockpit for higher command positions. It was a perfect teachable moment, and Kara seemed to relax a bit although she said she'd never asked for the role. Wasn't that the truth? Bill said exactly what Laura was thinking, that none of them had asked for any of this, that the cylons took their options away.

Laura thought of her new role-and the roles of the other three leaders. How much of their lives would they be able to choose? How much had been preordained? She shook those thoughts away, returning to the battle at hand.

It wasn't going great so far, and Kara was going to wear a hole in the floor with her pacing. It was obvious she was more comfortable putting herself at risk than watching others in the same conditions. A true shepherd, who wanted to keep those in her charge safe.

Then the battle turned around, and Bill gave Kara the honors of ordering Gaeta to send in the hidden force, led by Captain Apollo. It was all up to them-and Baltar's accuracy in choosing their target.

Bill left for the CIC, and Kara and Laura remained watching the screen and listening to the chatter over the wireless. They watched breathlessly as Apollo executed a move worthy of Starbuck and successfully destroyed the target.

They actually pulled it off. Kara threw her arms around Laura, surprising Laura, as no one except for Bill had hugged her since the attacks. Kara let go. "Um, sorry, Madame President."

Laura smiled. "Don't be, Lieutenant. Thanks to you, we have enough fuel for two years." She pulled Kara in for another hug, holding her tight.

When Kara pulled away again, Laura said, "Why don't we go greet Captain Apollo? I think he deserves a welcome after that performance."

"Yes, sir."

They walked to the flight deck. In spite of Kara's knee, Laura had trouble keeping up with the younger woman, and she was a fast walker herself. When they arrived, Lee had already landed his viper and was preparing to exit the cockpit.

Laura stood as Kara darted to him, determined to let the two have their moment. Bill stood in the distance, watching them, probably with the same thought. When Kara stepped away to congratulate the other pilots, Lee looked over at his father, and tossed some metallic object at him, which Bill put in his pocket. A lucky charm perhaps. Apollo, the archer, had pulled through for them that day.

Laura approached Bill. "I'm gonna let the young ones celebrate their success." She grasped his hands. "Thank you for letting me be part of it."

"Anytime, Madame President. And I was just going to leave too." He grinned. "I was just here to collect my lucky lighter."

"Is that what that was? That must be a very special lighter. With a story behind it, I'm sure."

"Then why don't I tell you the story on the way to my quarters?" He blushed slightly. "I mean if you don't need to return to _Colonial One_ right away."

Sure she should return to her ship. There were a million things to do. But they'd gotten their fuel for the next few years. Surely she deserved to spend some time celebrating their success. Knowing them, they would probably get right back to work anyway. Bill was every bit the workaholic she was. "I would be happy to hear your story, Bill." She smiled. "I've grown quite fond of them."


	13. Chapter 13

Billy came to Laura in the middle of the afternoon with an interesting question: "Madame President, next week is Colonial Day. What...I mean did you have anything in mind for that?"

"Hmm. I think it would be a great time to provide a sense of normalcy to the fleet. Let the people see the government is working for them, that we're doing more than just keeping them safe. And it's time to reinstate the Quorum."

Laura sent him to coordinate with _Cloud Nine_, while she spoke to Commander Adama. Then she needed to alert the press corps of her plans.

/

Everyone was surprised except Laura when Thomas Zarek was named the Sagittaron representative to the Quorum of Twelve. It was the big news, even overshadowing Dr. Gaius Baltar's appointment as the Caprican representative. It put a wrinkle in Laura's plans, but as she wasn't surprised, she simply shrugged, knowing Bill would be calling in less than ten seconds.

She was right. Billy told her Adama was on the phone, and she picked it up. "I guess you've heard the news."

He grunted. "You sound awfully calm."

She looked across her desk at Wally, who was likely considering options to offset the damage. "I have no reason to be otherwise, Commander. My hands are tied."

"Well, mine aren't. He's a security risk, and a convicted terrorist. I can put him in the brig for that fact alone."

"No, Commander. I don't need a personal goon squad. That would send the wrong message to the fleet." She sighed. "We should discuss increasing the security, though."

"Yes, sir." He was angry and worried. It was - endearing - how quickly he would jump to protect her, but his instincts weren't always practical. "I can be with you within the hour."

"Good. I'll see you shortly." She hung up and looked at Wally. "He's not happy about the news."

Wally nodded. "That makes two of us. Well, you're right. There's no way you can overturn the decision. Not without looking like a fascist."

"Then I'll just have to deal with him diplomatically." And with a very large security detail. She would request Starbuck and Apollo.

/

It wasn't easy, and Laura had had to hurt a friend, but she won-the day at least. Dr. Gaius Baltar was her Vice President. He wasn't her first choice, but at least he'd never blown up a government building.

She sat at a table, watching the celebration happening around her. Zarek congratulated her-and vaguely threatened her, spreading some intrigue about Valance, which begged the question of the source of his knowledge of the man's murder. Nonetheless, she would watch out for him in the future, thoroughly looking forward to defeating him again in six months. As if he would have any luck gaining the military's support. Not to mention she was holding the trump card.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Commander Adama approaching her in his dress greys. She turned to him. "What are you doing here? I thought you hated these things."

"I'm a patriot. Where else would I be?"

She smiled. "You really are, aren't you?"

"Gaius Baltar. I didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I. The devil you know."

He moved closer. "Politics, they're as dangerous as war."

"In war, you only get killed once. In politics, it can happen over and over."

He gazed at her. "You're still standing."

She smiled. "So are you."

He held out his hand. "And I can dance."

She let out a small laugh. "All right." She took his hand, and he led her to the dance floor.

He was right. He really could dance. His right hand in hers, and his left hand around her shoulder. They moved as would be considered appropriate for the President of the Twelve Colonies and her chief military officer. Maybe Laura and Bill could have a dance later. "Where'd you learn to dance?"

"One of my Fleet buddies taught me. Said it was a great way to attract girls."

She laughed. "Did it work?"

"I did okay. I'd like to think it helped more as I got older."

"Yeah? How's that?"

"I'm dancing with you."

"The things you say, Bill Adama." She grinned.

He turned her. Dipping her gently. She laughed as he lifted her, just as gently.

"I'm beginning to think you like the things I say, Laura Roslin."

"I'll never tell."

The song ended. And he guided her off the dance floor, back to her table. "Would you like a drink?"

She nodded. "That could be nice."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

She watched as he approached the bartender. He was...nervous. How adorable.

Kara Thrace and Captain Apollo approached the table. "Looking good, Madame Prez," Kara said. "The Old Man looked...happy." She looked at Apollo. "Didn't he?"

Apollo nodded. "Yes, Sir. He did. Happier than I've ever seen him, maybe."

Happier than he was with his wife, then. She smiled at them. "You two look very good. I wanted to thank both of you for your hard work. I felt much safer knowing you were on my security detail." She looked at Kara directly. "You look very beautiful, by the way."

Kara grinned. "Thank you, Sir." She punched Lee's arm. "And this one doubted I could clean up."

Apollo blushed a bit. "I'm...uh, happy to have been proven wrong, Lieutenant."

He made another gesture to Kara, and she said, "We're gonna get back on the dance floor. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Sir."

Laura smiled as they walked away. Lee had his hand on the small of Kara's back. Hmm. The Adama Maneuver was quite effective.

Bill arrived with the drinks. He placed her glass of ambrosia in front of her. "What is it?" He asked.

"Your kids were just here."

He nodded. "I saw." There was a gleam in his eye. "Kara really cleans up nicely, doesn't she? I barely recognized her."

"Yes she does."

There was an awkward silence, as Laura wasn't sure what to say next, and it didn't seem like Bill knew either. They sipped their drinks, and Laura relaxed. Predictably, Bill brought up _Dark Day_. "You know, I've never talked to anyone about books as much as I do with you. It's like..." She wasn't ready to continue that thought.

"Like what?" Of course he would challenge her. Well, she was the President. She should be expected to take the plunge. "It's like I've been waiting for you my whole life."

"Someone to talk about books with you?"

She nodded. "For starters, yes."

"What did you usually talk to people about?"

"Believe it or not, I didn't talk to a lot of people about much of anything. I talked to my family. This may sound pathetic-"

He snorted. "Never."

She rolled her eyes. "My parents were my best friends." She sighed. "And then my father and sisters died, and it was just my mom and me."

"But you had other friends?"

"A few. I just wasn't really a 'friend person.' I dealt with people all day; I wasn't interested in doing so during my free time."

He nodded. "I think I know exactly what you mean."

He downed the rest of his drink, and she finished off hers. "Wanna get out of here?" He asked.

She looked around. Most folks had left. "And do what?"

"What would you like?" He gazed at her.

She hadn't booked a room on _Cloud Nine,_ fully expecting to return to _Colonial One _after she had concluded her necessary involvement with the festivities. "Your place or mine?"

"Well, I do have the couch and the bookshelves."

"Indeed you do. Let's go."

She stood up, and he was right behind her. "Madame President, allow me to escort you to your shuttle." He offered his arm, and she took it.

"Thank you, Commander Adama."

/

They entered his quarters, and she kicked off her shoes. "Make yourself at home," he said in the dry tone that few people were privileged to hear.

"I always do, honey."

She meant it as a kind of joke. An inverse of the classic 'honey I'm home,' but after she said it, she liked the way it sounded. The way Bill pulled her to him suggested he liked it too. He pulled back and looked her in the eye. "Laura?"

She nodded. Consenting to...everything. He kissed her, pushing her against the hatch. She pulled him closer, tighter. He came willingly, needing the contact.

When they came up for air, Bill asked if she wanted a foot rub. Gods, being 'the teacher' really did have some perks. She nodded, apparently unable to vocalize anything except through moans and hums. Why couldn't she have met this man earlier?

He picked her up and carried her to the sofa, placing her on it gently. He sat on the far end, and placed her feet in his lap. "Such beautiful feet."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Do you have a foot thing?"

"Only for yours."

He proved that very effectively. Too effectively - Laura fell asleep, she was so relaxed, although her busy day was likely a contributing factor.

She wasn't aware of much. She felt something warm drape across her, probably Bill covering her with a blanket. Then he kissed her hair and said he loved her. She might have been dreaming that part, though.

When she woke up, Bill was at his desk. He greeted her with a smile and an offer of coffee and breakfast. He made no comment about her falling asleep on him. He was...Bill, and he took everything at face value. She joked about his couch being more comfortable than her bed, and he said she could always move in with him. Then his face turned serious. "Should I escort you to your shuttle?"

She nodded. Colonial Day was over, and it was time to return to her normal routine.


	14. Chapter 14

Bill called her. There was subdued excitement in his tone, as if something potentially good was happening, but he wanted more information before allowing himself to be truly excited. She was right. "One of my raptor crews found an inhabitable planet. I'll send you the reconnaissance photos within the hour."

"Very good, Commander."

She hung up. It was too soon to get excited, but the possibility of a new home for them was attractive.

/

She sat with Billy and Elosha as they pored over the photos. Laura saw an inhabited city. She couldn't believe her eyes, so she blinked, and there were only ruins when she looked again.

Elosha peered at her. "You saw something."

Laura nodded and explained what she'd seen, doing her best to illustrate it. It was enough to send Elosha on a search into her scrolls. She opened to a page, and pointed at a structure, handing the book to Laura. "Is this what you saw?"

"It is."

"This is the Opera House on Kobol. This planet is Kobol, the birthplace of humanity."

"What does it mean exactly?" Billy asked.

"The scrolls are real, Pythia, all of it," Laura said.

"So say we all," said Elosha.

"And there was something else," Laura said. "An arrow." She blinked in an attempt to remember what she'd seen.

"The Arrow of Apollo."

"We'll need it on Kobol," Laura said.

Billy looked unsure, so Laura told him that planet could help them get to their new home. That helped him perk up.

"We need to tell Commander Adama, but..."

"You haven't told him." Elosha said.

Laura shook her head.

"I can use evidence from the scriptures to back me up that it's Kobol," Elosha said. "The rest will be up to you."

Great. What would she tell him? Perhaps the truth would be best.

/

Elosha got him to agree that the planet might be Kobol. He was willing to send a survey team to check its suitability for habitation, but Laura suspected he would have done that regardless of what the planet was, just based on the initial reconnaissance readings.

She requested a private meeting with the Commander, and he cleared the room after issuing his final orders. "What is it, Laura? You seem nervous." He grinned. "That's not like you."

"I have something to tell you, and it'll sound crazy, but it's true."

"You know, you're not a great salesperson for a politician."

"You know about my allergies, right?"

He nodded. "I remember. Are you okay? We could-"

She put up her hand. "I'm fine, Bill. The medicine works great." She smiled. "I haven't sneezed in a week." She sighed. "Instead, I've had visions."

"Visions?"

"It started the morning we found Leoben in the fleet."

Understanding dawned on his face. "That's why you wanted him interrogated."

She nodded. "He said he had something important to tell me in the dream."

He snorted. "That I was a cylon, you mean. Not exactly helping your case, is it?"

"Hmm. You really could have been a lawyer. There have been other visions that relate to the book of Pythia."

"Pythia?"

"She wrote of four leaders who led their people to the promised land, where humanity experienced a rebirth. Earth, Bill. The visions mean I can find it."

"There is no Earth, you know that."

She shook her head. "Just because we've never seen it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. If we send the raider to Caprica, we can retrieve the Arrow of Apollo and bring it to Kobol, and it will lead us to Earth. Our new home, Bill. You can't pass that up."

He sighed. "I thought you weren't religious."

She gave a small smile. "I wasn't. Things change, sometimes. You know that. Is it a problem that I am?"

"No. It's just new."

She watched him process everything. He didn't need to say 'no.' It was written all over his face.

She said that she understood his position, and it was true. She did; she just understood hers better. She walked out of his quarters, knowing her next actions would put them at odds, and she didn't know for how long.

/

"You wanted to see me, sir." Kara Thrace stood in front of her like the pilot was reporting to detention, which probably had occurred frequently in the girl's youth.

"I did. Thank you." She smiled. "You can relax, Lieutenant. You're not in trouble. Quite the opposite, in fact."

"If you don't mind, I'd like you to rip off the band-aid."

"Fair enough. Are you religious?"

Kara bristled. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes I am."

"Then you know about how time replays itself. That 'all of this has happened before-"

"And all of this will happen again, yeah. What's your point? I don't need a lesson on the Scriptures."

"Lieutenant, what do you know of the four leaders?"

Kara's eyes widened. "They led the people to the promised land. Apparently the teacher and the soldier were really hot for each other too. It sucks, though, because the story cuts off just when it's getting good."

Laura smiled. This young woman was someone whom she'd enjoy knowing better. "It does suck, doesn't it? Kara, I believe you have a special destiny."

Kara blinked. "What?"

"A special destiny?"

"Don't...I don't like that phrase. It reminds me of something, I'd rather forget."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that. I just mean you have a big role in all of this. One that will help lead us to Earth."

"Are you saying you think I'm one of the Four?"

"Yes. I am. That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Which one?"

Laura smiled. "I believe you're the shepherd. Because you always find a way. I mean, you made it back to us in a raider, and you're the only one who could figure out how to fly it. And that's just one example in the short time I've known you."

Kara nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. Do you know the others?"

Laura nodded. "I'm the teacher-"

Kara snorted. "Yeah, that's about right. And the Old Man's the soldier, right? That explains the way you were feeling each other up the other night." She became serious. "He doesn't know, does he?"

Laura shook her head. "No, he doesn't. I tried to tell him-although less candidly than I am with you."

"He knows where Earth is, he'll get us there."

Laura frowned. "Kara, I'm afraid that's not true. He has no clue where Earth is, but if the four of us work together, we'll find it."

"The Old Man said he knows-"

"He was lying. Telling a story to give the people hope."

"He's not a liar. He wouldn't."

"Ask him."

Kara straightened. "I will."

"And when you learn I'm right, I want you to take the raider to Caprica, and I want you to find the Arrow of Apollo and bring it back to us." Laura cleared her throat. "Once we have the Arrow, the four of us will bring it to Kobol. We'll take it to the tomb of Athena, and it will show us the way to Earth. Lee Adama is the archer, by the way."

Kara's eyebrows rose.

"Makes sense, doesn't it? And from what I understand, things between the archer and the shepherd are pretty heady as well."

Kara rolled her eyes. "I won't promise anything until I talk to the Old Man."

"I admire your loyalty, Lieutenant Thrace. It's a trait I don't often see in my line of work, I'm afraid."

Kara nodded, clearly unsure of what to say to the compliment. For one so confident and talented, the young woman had a vulnerability Laura didn't expect. "Will that be all, Sir?"

Laura nodded. "I'll see you on Kobol, Lieutenant."

/

Dee put Kara through to _Galactica_ actual. Bill listened as Kara told him he was a liar. "You lied to me, Sir, but you're still the Old Man."

"I am. And everything I've done, I can live with. Make sure you can live with whatever it is you do."

"Sir, I'm not disobeying you, not really."

"It sure looks it from where I'm standing."

"I'm following an order you haven't given yet."

"And how do you know what my orders will be?"

"Because they'll be whatever your wife says."

"My wife...Starbuck, she's dead. What are you talking about?"

"You're gonna have to ask the President, Sir. I'll see you on Kobol, Old Man."

Then she was gone. Poof.

Saul asked, "Where the frak'd she go?"

"Home," Bill said.

Things were a mess. They had a battle to win, and Laura was making a power play, using his kid against him. And what the frak was that about a wife?

"What's she doing, Bill?"

"Whatever the President told her."

Saul snorted. "No one coerces Starbuck."

"Oh, yeah, you might want to listen to this then." He picked up the wireless, as Dee put him through to the President.

"Madame President, Starbuck has just jumped away in the raider."

"Ask me what you really want to, Commander. Did I tell her to take it to Caprica? Yes, I did."

"Then, Madame President, I'm going to have to ask for your resignation."

"You sure about that, Bill? It didn't go so well for the last person who tried that. If you want me, you're gonna have to come over here and get me."

He grunted. "See you soon, then." He turned to Saul. "I'm getting her myself. You have the con."

"Bill, why?"

"I have a feeling it'll be much quicker this way."

He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. He was angry, yes, but Kara was convinced Laura was right; otherwise, she never would have betrayed Bill. Her loyalty to him was one of the surest things in the universe, and according to Kara, still intact. Laura had an explanation, and he wouldn't get it with Saul's and the marines' interference.


	15. Chapter 15

When she said for him to come and get her, she figured he would send his marines, rather than come alone. Billy looked at her, a question in his eyes. She nodded, indicating to let the Commander in.

The Commander entered. "Madame President."

"Well, you're still using my title. I guess that's something." She turned to Billy and her staffers. "Clear the room."

They scattered, but Billy signaled he'd be right behind the curtain. Although he'd expressed displeasure with her decision, he remained loyal to her.

Commander Adama let out a huff. "You still trust me enough to be alone with me. I guess that's something."

She nodded. "Until you give me a reason not to put my trust in you, you'll continue to have it."

"Just as long as a cylon doesn't tell you I'm one of them."

"No, I'm pretty sure we don't have to worry about that anymore." She sighed. "What are we doing here, Bill?"

"I came to hear you out."

"Thank you, but you have other troubles right now. You have a battle to win. I sent your biggest asset to Caprica-"

He snorted. "You mean Starbuck or the raider?"

"Both. Now what's your contingency plan?"

"I have someone else I can count on. Someone loyal and trustworthy."

She nodded. "Well, here's my offer: I'll return to _iGalactica/i _with you - unrestrained, please." He waved his hand in concession. "I'll watch the progress of the battle in the CIC alongside you. After the battle, we'll go to your quarters, and I'll tell you everything you want or need to know, and after that, if you still think Kara and I are wrong, then you can have my resignation."

He sighed. "That's very reasonable, Laura. I can agree to that."

"Thank you, Bill." She stood up and walked around her desk, putting her hands together in front of her.

Bill let out a laugh. It was good no matter how angry he was, he could see some humor in their situation. Billy ran out from behind the curtain, approaching her. "Madame President?" Billy eyed Bill carefully, and she felt a rush of pride toward the young man.

She smiled at him. "I'll be fine, Billy. The Commander will treat me very well." She glanced at Bill. "Won't you?"

Bill nodded. "You have my word, son."

Billy acquiesced. "You have the con," Laura said, mimicking what she'd heard Bill say to Tigh in the past.

Bill took her arm, gently, and led her to his raptor.

Everything would be fine after the battle ended.

/

She sat in silence in the back of the raptor as Bill flew them back to _Galactica_. In spite of her offer to appease him, she had no idea what she would say. She hadn't left much out the first time, and he'd denied her. All that was left to share was their true roles according to the prophecies, and that was a conversation she was dreading.

He landed the raptor on the hangar bay, opened the door, and she walked down the ramp. He escorted her to CIC, where she stood between him and Colonel Tigh. The Colonel's face showed thinly disguised disdain, but he said nothing.

The atmosphere of the room was much more chaotic than normal. Like they didn't know what to do since Starbuck had jumped away. Bill turned to her. "Madame President, I must see one of my pilots about a mission." He didn't say that it was his contingency plan, but she knew that was the case.

She nodded. "Do you want me to stay here?"

"Yes. That would be good." He looked over at Tigh. "You have the con." Then he exited the room.

"You've got some nerve, lady," Colonel Tigh said.

She hummed. "You're right about that, Colonel."

He huffed. "I don't know what the Old Man sees in you."

Had Bill admitted his feelings, or did his best friend just know? She smirked. "I'm not sure he does either."

He snorted and turned back to the screen.

Everyone else was working at their stations, and Laura stood, watching, waiting.

/

The tension in the room was palpable, as they waited to see if Boomer and Racetrack would succeed in blowing up the basestar. So much depended on their success.

When Gaeta announced the ship had been destroyed, Laura let out a breath.

The heroes of the battle returned, and Bill moved to shake each of their hands. After he shook Boomer's hand, Laura watched in horror as Boomer pulled out her sidearm and pulled the trigger.

She didn't know how she got there, but Laura was at Bill's side when he fell on the table. Lee, Dee, and Saul were there too. They held his hands, touched his face, tried in vain to keep the blood from leaving his body.

The marines captured Boomer, dragging her away screaming, but Laura wasn't focused on that. All she saw was the man bleeding before her. For the first time, she understood what Elosha meant about them complementing each other so perfectly. Bill had to live because she couldn't imagine living without him.

The medics arrived with a stretcher, and they placed Bill on it, carrying him out of the room. Laura followed them, but Colonel Tigh put his hand on her shoulder, holding her back. "My place is at his side, Colonel."

He didn't say anything, but he did let her go, and she moved to sickbay with him, praying as she walked.

/

The medic Ishay worked diligently to keep Bill alive, but he desperately needed Doctor Cottle. Laura asked where he was, dismayed to learn he was aboard another ship. After that, she resolved to sit back and let the medic work. It was all she could do.

Colonel Tigh and Lee arrived some time later. Lee ran to Laura. "How is he?"

"Alive. We need Dr. Cottle, though. Any news on his arrival, Colonel?"

"Madame President, there's a problem. When we jumped, we lost the fleet."

"Lost the fleet?!" She raised a brow.

"They jumped to another location, and we don't know the coordinates."

"So Doctor Cottle will not be joining us for a while, then."

Tigh nodded. "The shuttle team is still stranded, and we have no idea where the fleet is. Yes, Madame President, we are well and truly frakked."

Laura rose from the chair, moved to Tigh and put her hands on his shoulders. "Colonel, the Commander gave you the con because he trusts you with this fleet. You can do this."

He nodded. "I'll report to the CIC, get my best team together."

"Good." She glanced at Lee, who was holding his father's hand. She turned to Tigh. "Can you spare your CAG for now?"

Tigh nodded. "And what do I do with the cylon?"

"Keep her in the brig, interrogate her, and when Doctor Cottle returns, I'd like him to take blood samples and study them. Clearly Doctor Baltar's _test_ didn't work."

"Very good, Madame President," he said, before leaving.

She returned to her seat. "He'll be okay, Lee."

Lee nodded. "I know. The Old Man's too stubborn to die."

She put her hand on his shoulder, and they sat in silence. Then he turned to her. "You sent Kara away. I want to know why."

"Of course you do. Kara has a special destiny, one which will help us get to Earth-"

"Earth? Madame President, my father knows where Earth is, and he didn't approve this mission."

"Your father doesn't know where Earth is. No one does, Captain Apollo. But it exists, and the four of us will find it."

"Four of us?"

"You, your father, Kara, and me."

"Why us?"

She sighed. "Why indeed. I won't pretend to have all the answers. I just know that we've been chosen-probably before we were even born-to be here, now, to lead the remnants of humanity to our new home. Your father is the Soldier in the Pythian prophecy; I am the Teacher; you're the Archer, and Kara's the Shepherd. We're to work together. Have you ever wondered why you and Kara work so well together?"

Lee nodded. "It's like..."

"Endless intensity."

"Yeah."

"And your father and I work well together too." She shrugged. "It looked bad between us earlier, but I know we would have worked it out." She smiled. "And we will as soon as he gets better."

"Gets better! He was shot; he's not sick. He needs..." He put his head in his hands.

She squeezed his shoulder. "I know."

They sat like that, beyond the need for speech, feeling like they had nowhere else to go.


	16. Chapter 16

"Madame President," a voice said, calling her out of her dream. She blinked and looked at her surroundings. She was in the chair in sickbay, and Bill was still unconscious. Ishay had promoted herself to surgeon and had saved Bill's life, but it hadn't been easy. He'd lost so much blood he needed a transfusion.

_When Ishay set up the blood for the procedure, she looked at Laura and said, "You just may be saving his life, Madame President."_

_Laura was stunned. "You mean..."_

_Ishay nodded. _

"_Well, I'm certainly glad I donated it, then." She'd give even more if necessary. Anything to keep him alive._

The transfusion was successful, but Bill wasn't out of the woods yet. He needed Doctor Cottle.

Laura returned to the present, looking at the source of the voice. "Colonel Tigh, any update?"

"Gaeta has an idea. It's risky and goes against everything Bill stands for-"

"Networking the computers."

"How'd you know?"

She smirked. "It was our first argument before the attacks."

He laughed. "You two. Gods." He became more somber. "I don't see any other option."

"Well, it's a military decision. Those are left with Bill, and since he's out of commission, it's up to you. I support the decision, though, because as you say, we have no choice." She smiled. "And between you and me, I'd rather have Bill Adama in command."

He snorted. "You and me both, Madame President."

/

Things got worse before they got better.

They found the fleet, and Doctor Cottle arrived, ready to save Bill. The gruff doctor efficiently discovered the problem and created a team to conduct another surgery. Bill's heart stopped on the table-twice. But still, the Old Man lived.

Cylons boarded the _iGalactica/i_ and the ship was overrun with centurions for a time. That was probably the low point.

But Laura was impressed with how Tigh held everything together. He stayed away from "the cups," as Bill put it, and even Ellen didn't influence him as much as his loyalty to the Old Man. Laura and Saul would probably never really like each other, but he respected her position and even seemed like he was glad she was with Bill.

She and Lee took turns sitting with the Old Man. She conducted her quorum meetings and other responsibilities from _Colonial One _when necessary and _Galactica_ whenever she could. Truthfully, she spent most of her waking hours on in sickbay or a wardroom, but she returned to _Colonial One_ each night to sleep, attend to any last minute business she couldn't accomplish on _Galactica_. Billy and the rest of her staff were very discreet. Although Billy knew the truth-at least she assumed he did-he made it very clear to the other staffers that she was coordinating with Colonel Tigh while Bill recovered, that everything she was doing was for the best interest of the fleet, and that they'd likely discover Earth as a result of it. That kept the rumors from circulating too badly, and it helped that all of those reasons were true. If Laura played her cards right, she could very well end up with the fleet fully supporting her relationship with Bill.

She may have gotten ahead of the rumors, but that didn't stop the Quorum from raising concerns. Zarek, predictably, questioned her nearly constant presence aboard the _Galactica_, asking if the government had become a military state without their knowledge. She admitted-if only to herself-that it was a good question. To her audience, she smiled and said, "After the last battle, the _Galactica _has suffered many losses, and I needed to be onboard to coordinate with Colonel Tigh." She sighed. "We had a lot of balls in the air for a bit, but we got through it, and we are currently working on our journey to Earth."

"And Commander Adama?"

"He is still in a coma. Doctor Cottle believes he will wake up anytime now, and in the meantime, I have complete faith in Colonel Tigh."

"There were rumors you were arrested, and that's why you're on i_Galactica/i_ all the time."

She snorted. "That is ridiculous. The Commander and I had a difference in opinion, which sometimes happens among leaders, as we all know." She looked around the room pointedly and continued, "He had a question, and I offered to accompany him to _Galactica_, and I'm there often for the reasons I explained already." She smirked. "And for the record, if I had been arrested, do you really think I would have the liberty to conduct these meetings?"

Zarek had nothing to say to that, and Sarah Porter used the opportunity to take the floor. After that, Laura went through the motions until she could return to _Galactica_.

/

The Kobol rescue mission was a success, but it was punctuated by Chief Tyrol's arrest upon their return to _Galactica_. Saul was convinced Chief had information about Boomer or had known of her plans to shoot Bill.

Laura disagreed and followed Saul through the corridor, as he was on the way to his quarters. "How can you be so sure, Colonel?"

He turned around to face her. "Because he was frakking her! He must have known."

She sighed. "I agree that it's possible, but no one knew she was a cylon. She passed Baltar's test for gods' sakes. She was one of Bill's most trusted pilots. He loved her. She found water, tylium, and Kobol. Who would have ever expected this from her?"

Tigh nodded. "I'll release the Chief. We need him on the flight deck anyway."

"Very good, and you might want to consider speaking to the good doctor about his alleged test."

He grunted. "That would be my pleasure, Madame President." Then he continued his walk to his quarters, and Laura returned to sickbay.

/

When Bill woke up days later, she was sitting by his side, reading _Dark Day_. "How far are you?" He asked.

She threw the book aside. "Bill." She signaled to Ishay to alert the others. "Of all the questions you could ask," she said, shaking her head, "you ask about my book." She squeezed his hand.

"I had other questions too. I believe we were supposed to discuss something."

"Anything you want, honey."

He put more pressure on her hand. "I dreamed of you."

"Oh yeah, and what kind of dream was it?"

He looked sheepish. "We were..._together_. But when we weren't, you, me, Kara, and Lee were standing in a grassy field. Could that have been Earth?"

She nodded. "I think so."

"That's what you were trying to tell me, isn't it? The four of us...we're connected."

She nodded. "Together we'll find Earth and lead the fleet there."

"Together, I like that."

She smiled. "Me too."

"Would you read to me, Laura?"

She nodded and leaned down to pick up the book she'd tossed aside, opened to where she'd left off, and began reading.

/

Saul, Laura, Lee, and Cottle were very strict in making sure that Bill only worked half a day for a few weeks. Bill was determined to recover quickly and make up for lost time, but he was a good patient for the most part.

When Kara returned, all bets were off.

She arrived in a heavy raider and exited it tentatively, as though she expected to be arrested-or reprimanded. Her eyes were fixed on Bill, who was in his wheelchair. She approached him slowly. "My gods, sir. What happened?"

"It's a long story, Starbuck. I'm just glad to see you right now."

She leaned down, and he stroked the side of her face, his fingers twirled in the stubborn strands of hair. Kara smiled, her fears alleviated because the Old Man-her father-still loved her.

That father-daughter moment was interrupted when they discovered in addition to the Arrow of Apollo, Kara had brought back two passengers, one of whom was a cylon - a Boomer model of all things. Bill darted out of his chair, slamming into the cylon, pinning it to the floor with his hands around its neck. Laura and Lee rushed to him, not out of concern for the cylon, but out of fear Bill would aggravate his heart. Bill's chest constricted, and he released the cylon, allowing Laura to hold him.

When everyone had calmed down, Laura ordered that _thing_ out of an airlock, but the cylon shouted that it knew what to do with the Arrow of Apollo, and Laura ordered it be sent to the brig instead.

Saul and Lee took charge of debriefing Kara and Agathon, and Laura helped Bill to his quarters, pushing his wheelchair.

"I wanted to kill it, Laura. I wanted to wring its frakkin' neck," he said once they were in his quarters.

"I know," she said, bending down to hug him. "You can't do things like that, Bill. You're gonna end up in sickbay again, and then where will I be?" She sighed. "Let's get you to bed."

She helped him to his rack. "Will you stay with me for a while?"

"You just want me in your bed."

"Always."

She snorted but spooned around him, kissing his forehead. "You okay like this?"

"Of course. The woman of my dreams is in my bed. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Hmm. We'll have to do more about that sometime."

She held him until he fell asleep. Then she ghosted her lips against his forehead and whispered, "I love you." She wasn't ready to say it while he was awake yet, but while he was asleep, what was the harm? Everyone else seemed to know they were in love; why shouldn't they?

She got off his rack and went to the phone, calling the CIC for Dee, and asking her to send for Elosha. Laura needed guidance.


	17. Chapter 17

Elosha entered Bill's quarters. Laura took her hands and led her to the sofa. "Thank you for coming, Bill's asleep." The priest raised her brow at Laura's casual use of Bill's name, and Laura smiled. "You were right, he is a gift." She cleared her throat. "But that's not why I asked you here."

"You're going to Kobol?"

Laura nodded. "Yes. Kara returned with the Arrow of Apollo-and a cylon."

"A cylon?"

"She's...it's pregnant. But it's the same model that shot Bill-"

"And you want to destroy it?"

Laura nodded. "Bill already tried." She sighed. "That's why we're in here. He reacted like he'd never been in surgery and collapsed - he needs more rest." She made a note to call Doctor Cottle too. The grumpy old man would tell Bill he was foolish. "But it claims to know about Kobol and the Arrow of Apollo and what to do with it. I'm going to interrogate it, but I was wondering-"

"If there's any truth to what it's saying?"

"Yes, exactly."

"The Scriptures say the leaders are guided by a lower demon. That could very well be a reference to your cylon. And a pregnancy would indicate the potential that this one is different from the others."

Laura sighed. "Okay. Thank you. That makes sense, but-"

"You're not willing to trust a machine."

Laura shook her head. "Not when it shoots the man I love. If it can help us get to Earth, I'll spare it, but that will be the extent of my...forgiveness."

Elosha nodded. Her face revealed no judgement, but Laura sensed the priest had a less damning view of the cylon. "Laura, you...you have given me a wonderful gift."

"Me?"

"Before I met you, I had lost my faith, and there you were, strong and proud, leading the people. And now...you're bringing us to our new home." She held Laura's hands. "I just wanted you to know what a difference you've made."

Laura blinked away the tears that had fallen. "Thank you for your wisdom and guidance."

Elosha glanced in the direction of Bill's bedroom area. "It sounds like your soldier needs you." She smiled at Laura. "Go to him."

Elosha exited the hatch, and Laura ran to Bill.

/

Bill was turned over and moaning. She ran to the phone on the wall and called for Doctor Cottle. Then she was back at his side. "Oh, Bill, what did you do to yourself?!"

"You...said...it."

"Said what, honey?"

"That you loved me."

She smiled. "I did, didn't I? And if I'm not mistaken, you said it when I fell asleep on you that night."

He nodded slightly.

"Maybe we should start saying it when we're awake. What do you think?"

"Whatever you want, my love."

Laura squeezed his hand, determined to pull him through-whatever it was that was ailing him. "I love you."

"It's...about...time."

It really hadn't been that long-months since they met-but it felt like they'd known each other forever, and she didn't fully understand the intensity of her feelings, just that they were real. It was love and it was good.

The hatch door slammed open, violently, and the next sound was the gruff doctor. "Whose bright idea was it to attack a frakkin' cylon just weeks after two major surgeries?" He shook his head. "Do you have any sense at all?"

"It...shot...me."

"Not that copy, Commander. The guilty robot's dead. Although I understand your mistake."

"I think Bill knows that, Doctor. He wanted to protect us from another cylon."

Cottle huffed. "Against my strict orders. And with all his chaperones around him too. What use are the lot of you?"

Laura gave him her best Presidential Glare. "As if anyone could stop him from doing what he wants."

Cottle chuckled. "Gods, you two. The pair of you deserve each other. Now move out of the way, young lady, so I can fix your fool boyfriend."

Laura stepped to the side, but she didn't leave the room. If the doctor had new instructions for Bill, she needed to hear them, as her stubborn mule lover clearly couldn't be trusted to follow them.

Doctor Cottle listened to his heart, muttering about what a damn fool Bill was. Then he turned to Laura. "He just needs some rest, but he gave his heart a hell of a workout. I'll give him something to help him sleep." He handed Bill two pills and watched him swallow them without water. "Now lie back, and rest."

Bill did as he was told, and Cottle turned to Laura. "Don't let him leave these quarters until tomorrow. Whatever the fleet needs, you and Tigh handle it." He softened his tone. "He'll be all right, young lady. He just can't take two bullets to the chest and expect to kill a cylon with his bare hands so soon." He let out a huff. "I bet he'd get better faster if you stayed with him tonight."

She shot him her glare but without real intent. She'd been planning on staying with Bill that night anyway. "I'll take that under advisement, Doctor."

He left the quarters, muttering about lovesick old fools, and Laura smiled. Then she spooned behind Bill's still form and allowed herself to sleep.

/

A knock on the hatch woke her. She rose gently, so as not to disturb him. Then she walked to the main living area, and called for the person to enter. It was Kara.

"I'm so happy to see you, Kara."

"Likewise, Madame President." She presented the tube she was carrying. "Here it is - the Arrow of Apollo." She pulled the artifact out of the tube, and Laura reached out her hands, palms up, to accept it. "It better frakkin' work, is all I can say."

Laura smiled. "My thoughts exactly, Lieutenant. Thanks so much for following through for us. This...is just...very well done."

"Well, it wasn't easy. And you won't believe this, but there are resistance fighters on Caprica."

Laura's jaw dropped. "When you returned with Agathon, I had hope, but I figured he had just gotten lucky-or maybe the cylon was keeping him alive-"

"She was. And she claims she loves him. They're having a baby." Kara shook her head. "I don't know, Madame Prez, she came back for us when she didn't have to. And I look at her, and I see that young screwup Raptor pilot that couldn't land without crashing into something. The girl who was frakking the chief and thought she was getting away with it. And then I remember what she is-and what she did to the Old Man-or the other copy, whatever. And it's not a _she _at all; it's an _it,_ a frakking machine, and my buddy's in love with it."

Laura put her hands on Kara's shoulders. "I know. It's not easy to...I mean, Hades, it's hard for Commander Adama too...the thing shot him."

"The Old Man...how..."

"It was awful, Kara. I was in CIC after you left-"

She snorted. "Surprised you weren't arrested."

"Well, Colonel Tigh and I had words, but ultimately we decided to wait until the battle was over and we could rescue the team on Kobol before we talked about the path to Earth. Anyway, Boomer and Racetrack completed the mission, and Bill went to congratulate them, and Boomer-"

"In front of everyone?!"

Laura nodded, trying and failing not to replay the images. "There was so much blood, and then we lost the fleet, and Cottle was with the fleet, so Ishay had to do the surgery. He's lucky to be alive." She sighed. "And he's lucky he didn't do more damage to himself during his stunt today."

"But you're here." Kara smirked. "And you've got a case of bedhead."

Laura gave her Presidential Glare. "I was just...You know what? Never mind."

"Can I see him?"

Laura nodded, gesturing to the sleeping area. Kara followed her toward the rack. "He's still out. Doctor Cottle gave him something to sleep, so..."

Kara tentatively touched his cheek. Then she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you're okay, dad."

Then she looked at Laura. "He will be okay, right?"

Laura nodded. "He's too stubborn; you know that." She placed her hand on Kara's arm. "Listen, I wanted to interrogate our prisoner. Would you-"

"I'll stay with him." Kara gestured to where the desk was. "I'll just drag that chair over here and sit with him. Maybe I'll swipe a book off his shelf. Wonder if he has any Kataris."

Laura smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised." She squeezed Kara's arm. "Thanks, Kara. I'll be back soon."

Laura exited Bill's quarters, smiling about the father and daughter behind the hatch.


	18. Chapter 18

Laura knew two things about this cylon: she couldn't trust the machine, and she could exploit its strong survival instincts. If the machine never stopped believing its life-and by extension, the child's life-was at risk, it would do exactly what Laura wanted. However, it would always be looking for a way to change the status quo, and the results could be dangerous to the fleet. Laura needed to be very careful.

She asked the cylon for directions on where to go on Kobol, but it insisted the information was ingrained in its mind, not something that could be vocalized or explained without the visual prompting, which meant it would have to accompany them to Kobol, and Laura knew there would be little stopping it from leading them into an ambush. However, for whatever reason, the cylon had made it clear-through its actions-that it didn't want to be with the other cylons. Perhaps it was concerned for the unborn child, and for that reason, it might work with the fleet to ensure its own survival.

Perhaps Laura and this cylon could find some common ground, work together to find a safe home for everyone, but Laura wouldn't hesitate to order that thing out an airlock if it showed the slightest sign of possible betrayal.

She returned to Bill's quarters. The kids and Saul were standing around his rack. Kara and Lee were holding hands, standing at the foot of the rack. Bill was sleeping, snoring lightly, and Saul stood next to him. He looked...even more afraid than when Bill had been shot. Perhaps the additional evidence of the Old Man's mortality cemented how close they had come to losing him. How close they all were to dying at any moment.

He turned to Laura. "Madame President, did you...get anything from the prisoner?"

She sighed. "Yes and no, Colonel. It's willing to help us-because it wants to live. It won't betray us to the cylons-so it says. I think it's because it doesn't want the baby in their hands. But its so-called information." She put up her hands. "It claims it's ingrained in her subconscious. It can't tell us; it has to show us."

"And possibly lead you into an ambush."

Laura nodded. "Precisely."

Saul grunted. "Well, I'll get out of your hair." He turned to Kara and Lee. "Come on you two. Let's leave the Old Man in peace." He faced Laura again. "Goodnight, Madame President. Take care of him."

She smiled. "I will."

The gang exited the quarters. She shook her head. Just when she thought her family was all gone, that she would never love anyone again, there was Bill and his family and Billy. She entered the head and found her nightgown hung up. _Billy. _She hadn't even thought to ask him to bring anything for her, but he must have taken the initiative-or maybe Saul had suggested it. Either way, she was grateful, as sleeping in her clothes was less than ideal.

She found her toothbrush in the small bag on the floor by the sink, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and changed into her nightgown. Then she walked over to Bill's rack. Everyone important to her already knew she and Bill were together, so she pulled back the covers slightly and slid in behind him, without any worry about impropriety.

It wasn't like their love was going to stop her from calling him on the carpet. She'd been in love with the man since before her Presidency started, and it had never prevented her from issuing orders, suspecting him of being a cylon, or anything else the Presidential role demanded.

She held him close, praying he would be well the next day. She needed her best friend and confidante back because they had so many decisions to make. She whispered that she loved him and closed her eyes. Sleep would come later.

/

When Laura woke up, Bill was gazing at her with a very pleased expression. "This is a good way to wake up."

She laughed. Gods, it was good to have him back. "It's good for me too, Bill."

"I could make it better."

Could he ever. But Doctor Cottle had made it perfectly clear they shouldn't indulge. He'd given her a pointed look, as though she couldn't control herself. Laura had shot him her Presidential Glare, and the doctor had moved on to another topic. "We can't, honey. Remember?"

He groaned. "You make me want to forget."

She pulled him to her. "It'll only be for another month or so, and we'll be busy."

"We do have that camping trip to plan."

She snorted. "Is that what we're calling it?"

"It'll be dangerous, Laura. We lost men there already. Trained men and women."

"I know. From what I understand, it was only through Chief Tyrol's leadership that they survived at all."

"And he should come with us, help us with...the machine. As should Helo."

"Helo?"

"He's leverage. It claims to love him; it might hesitate to put the father of the...child in danger."

"Okay." That was enough pillow talk about business. There would be plenty of time for that later. She kissed him. "What were you saying about forgetting?"

He beamed at her. "What'd you have in mind, Madame President?"

She snorted. "You're gonna use my title now, Commander?"

"Hey, it's...what was it you said before? It has a 'nice ring to it'."

She smacked his arm.

He chuckled. "I like that too." He nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "I like it all."

"Just hold me, Bill." i_And never let me go./i_.

"I can do that."

She nestled her head against his chest. Listening to the steady-although not as steady as she would like-heartbeat. The kids knew not to disturb them for a while. That their father needed rest. "Maybe we should just enjoy this."

He rubbed her arms. "I am."

She allowed herself to fall back asleep, as those kind of peaceful moments would be nonexistent on Kobol.

/

The knock on the hatch woke her up again. She kissed Bill. "I think it's time to get up, honey."

He groaned, as she slipped out of his arms and to the hatch to welcome their guests. It was Kara. "Morning, Madame Prez."

Laura stepped aside so Kara could enter. "Morning, Starbuck."

Bill sidled up beside Laura. "What do you hear?"

She grinned. "Nothing but the rain."

"Then grab your gun and bring in the cat."

Laura had no idea what that meant. She would ask Bill sometime, but she was glad to see them exchanging that greeting. It was like...everything was normal.

Kara shifted slightly as she looked at them. "Sirs, now that I have the Arrow." She glanced at Bill. "And you're better, Commander." He nodded, and she continued. "I want to know when we're gonna go find Earth."

Laura smiled and Bill snorted. "Your timing is impeccable, as always, Lieutenant," Laura said.

"Glad I could be of service, Madame Prez."

"The Commander and I were just discussing tentative plans."

Bill took over. "We're just gonna bring a few raptors. A handful of marines, Chief Tyrol, Helo, the machine-"

"What? Sirs?" Kara asked. Her brow raised.

"The machine," Laura drew out the word before continuing, "claims it knows things that it can't tell us - can only show us."

"So you're bringing Helo to use him as leverage."

Laura nodded.

"That's a good plan, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"That's very true, Lieutenant. I understand he's your friend, but I find his involvement with the machine disturbing."

Kara snorted. "Yeah, it disturbs him too. Poor frakker. But I've known him since the academy, and he's the most loyal guy I know." She looked at Bill. "Aside from you, sir."

"Then let's hope this Sharon copy is as loyal to him as it claims."

"For what it's worth, sirs, we wouldn't have made it back at all if not for that machine. It came back when it didn't have to."

"Perhaps that speaks well for it, then," Laura said.

"About the resistance on Caprica-"

Laura put up her hand. "Let me just stop you there, Lieutenant. I can't tell you how thrilled I am that there are people on Caprica-and perhaps on the remaining Colonies-but I think our focus should be on the Kobol mission. I suggest we table the Caprica discussion until then."

Bill nodded. "I agree, Starbuck."

Kara was clearly disappointed and made no effort to hide it, but she said she was ready for the mission and left the quarters.

Laura turned to Bill. "When we jumped away, were we wrong? Should we have stayed and fought like you wanted?"

Bill pulled her in for a hug. "I don't know much, Laura, but I know every day we've had since we made that jump is a gift."

"From the gods."

"No. From you. I owe you my life, my son's life, as does everyone in the fleet. That's one outcome I won't question." He kissed her hair, and she hummed. "Now why don't we get Gaeta and Chief in here to help us plan our route?"

"That sounds like an excellent plan, Commander."

Her questions about their decisions vanished. Bill was half right. They were alive, but it wasn't only because of her. Bill and his crew kept them alive on a daily basis. Her decisions as President only went so far. It was up to others to carry them out.


	19. Chapter 19

They stood on the hangar deck. Kara and Lee boarded one raptor along with Helo, Sharon, who was chained up very tight, and a few of the marines. Laura and Bill boarded another raptor with Elosha, Chief, and the other marines. Colonel Tigh, Billy, and Vice President Baltar walked them to their raptors.

Billy had offered to accompany Laura earlier, which had warmed her heart. She and Bill had been eating breakfast in his quarters when Billy had come by to drop off Laura's cross country trekking clothes and shoes. Then he looked at her. "Are you sure you don't want me there with you?"

_She smiled and pulled him in for a quick hug. "I'd like nothing more than for you to share this with me-with us. But it's dangerous and I need you here." She winked at him. "I need you to hold down the fort. Gods know, I don't trust Baltar to run things."_

_He nodded. "I won't let you down, Madame President."_

"_You never do."_

As she boarded the raptor, she looked at the Colonel and Baltar. "Stay safe, gentlemen." She grinned. "And try to keep the fleet in one piece until we get back."

Saul huffed, but there was no real anger there. "Madame President," He looked at Bill, who was standing next to her. "Commander. Good hunting." Then he saluted them, and they returned it.

Baltar stood there like he wasn't exactly sure what was happening, or like he was in the middle of a separate conversation with someone she couldn't see. From what she understood, his time on Kobol had been particularly brutal, so she let it go. That's what she had Billy for, anyway.

She turned to Billy and winked. "You have the con."

He nodded. "Good hunting, Madame President."

Then she entered the raptor and strapped herself in, as Bill took his seat at the controls. She looked over at Elosha. "You ready?"

Elosha nodded. "I think I've been waiting for this my whole life."

Laura smiled. "Me too, now that you mention it."

"There will be a cost in blood. Are you prepared for that?"

Was she? She needed to be, to keep moving because that was the path to Earth, but that didn't change the fact that the people she loved most in the worlds were going to Kobol, and they'd be in danger. "I don't know. But I don't have a choice."

Elosha reached out for Laura's hand. "You made me believe again, Laura. For what it's worth, I'm prepared for the cost."

Laura held her hand tighter. They were quiet after that, feeling the dips and turns as Bill maneuvered the raptor. And then they jumped to Kobol. Jumping was different in a smaller vessel. It was much quicker and harsher. Laura's stomach catapulted slightly, but then she was fine.

The landing was difficult with the turbulence, but Bill assured them everything was fine, and then they were on the planet, surrounded by green and brown. So very different from the grey and black of space.

/

They unloaded their supplies from the raptors and began trekking along the path Bill, Gaeta, and Chief Tyrol had mapped out.

Kara and Lee led the way. Helo and his machine walked behind them, with Bill, Laura, and Elosha following them. Chief Tyrol and five marines were on the perimeter of the group.

Bill and Laura kept the machine and Helo close to them in case it i_felt/i _the next direction at some point. As they walked, Laura tried talking to it about its knowledge of the gods and the religions of the Twelve Colonies - she became frustrated quickly and turned away in disgust. At that moment, Kara and Lee erupted into laughter, and the tension in Laura melted. She was i_here/i_ with her i_family/i. _

Bill and Laura held onto each other tightly. She held him because he was still in recovery technically. Doctor Cottle had been hesitant to clear him for active duty and for this mission.

_Laura went with Bill to sickbay. Bill sat on the examination table, and Doctor Cottle walked in with a huff. "Well, at least this isn't a house call. We're making progress, I suppose." He looked at Laura. "And what do you want?"_

_Laura held her ground. "I want you to clear the Commander for active duty, so he can lead the expedition to Kobol with me."_

"_Kobol, huh? I guess you two forgot about the bodybags that came from that place." _

"_We didn't forget, Major," Bill said. "We'll never forget. And those lives lost won't be in vain."_

"_Fine. You're cleared. In fact, aside from the ragged scar, you probably look better than you have in years. Just remember you aren't forty anymore, okay?" _

_Bill grunted but nodded. "I'll try to remember that."_

_Cottle turned to Laura. "And you, young lady, you aren't invincible either."_

_She nodded. "Believe me, I know, doctor."_

_It was hard not to know with the losses all around her. It didn't matter that her gene pool was conducive to a long life; accidents happened. Car crashes, cylon attacks. And she was a public figure with as many human enemies as cylon ones. She had no illusions about her life, but if she could live long enough to lead the people to Earth-and maybe get to enjoy it with Bill-those struggles would be worth it._

_The doctor exited through the curtain, and the two leaders returned to Bill's quarters to continue planning._

Elosha walked on Laura's left side, and Laura held her hand. As Elosha occasionally stumbled, Laura held on to her tight, and helped the woman correct her footing. Then Bill would put his left hand on the small of Laura's back. "You okay?" he'd ask.

Laura would nod, knowing it was a reflex. It had been so long since anyone was really there for her aside from her mother, and she didn't always know how to respond to it. Mostly she was just grateful he was there. "I'm fine, honey."

Everyone on the planet with them knew they were...together. She trusted Bill's crew to be discreet, and Elosha had voiced her approval weeks before Laura and Bill even shared their first kiss, so there was no reason to hide it. Not that they were going to engage in PDAs. Not to mention Bill's recovery status. They had agreed, painfully, to take things very slowly. It was best for his health and for their roles within the fleet.

When they had made enough progress for the day, they set up camp. Bill and Laura worked together on their tent, as the other groups put up theirs. "You're pretty good at that."

"For a rook, you mean?" She said, looking up from her work on one of the stakes.

"For anyone."

She grinned. "I used to go camping with my family every year. I always hated it, but now..."

He put his hand out to pull her up. The tent was ready. And just in time too, as it had started raining. He pulled her in for a tight hug. "You miss it. The camping, the time." He sighed. "Everything."

"Yeah. I really do." She giggled in spite of her losses. "I never thought I'd say I missed the rain, but you know, I really like this sound."

He laughed. "It's a good sound." He released her. They slipped into the tent and laid down against the makeshift bedding they had set up. "I'm gonna try to take Cottle's advice. This old man needs rest."

"I'm right there with you, Bill." She gently laid against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "We walked so far today. I just want to fall asleep listening to the rain...and you."

He rubbed gentle circles on her arms. "I'll fall asleep listening to your snores."

She snorted. "I. Do. Not. Snore, Bill Adama."

"I'm afraid you do, Laura." He kissed her earlobe, knowing what that did to her. "But it's an adorable sound." He kissed her neck. "I like it very much. Love it even."

She turned her face to his. What was he doing kissing her like that? "Why, Bill? You know we can't start anything here."

She could feel him shrug his arms. "Why not? They all know. It's raining. No one can see anyway. And we still have our agreement."

"Our agreement," She said with emphasis on 'agreement,' "Is getting harder to stick to, and you know it."

"If it's not working, we should make a new one." He said in _that _voice in her ear.

"Mmm. What do you have in mind?"

"I want to touch you." He nipped her ear. "I want to hear you." He licked where he nipped her. "I want to watch you come apart."

Oh gods, he could almost get her there with his voice alone, especially if he was going to talk like that. "Bill, honey, I...want those things too, but I want them with you." She wanted it all, and she needed him healthy for that.

He flipped them over, lowering his head to her collarbone, sucking and nipping it. "We'll do those things." He opened her shirt enough to get to her lower neck, where he could mark her without it being visible. "We'll do everything. When we get back, we'll renegotiate our terms." He undid the buttons further, his tongue and teeth finding her twin mounds. "In the meantime, let me do this for you. Let me love you, Laura."

Gods, the man could negotiate. "Yes, Bill. Love me."

"Oh, I do, and I will."

He unbuttoned her shirt, taking great care with each button. This was clearly going to be a slow seduction. And she was grateful he didn't rip her shirt open, as she had only one other in her pack. He lowered his head and gave each newly exposed area his full attention. She wasn't a vain woman although she knew people considered her attractive. Beautiful even. But in that moment with Bill Adama treating her like she was a treasure he was just then discovering, she felt truly beautiful and loved. The words they'd exchanged while asleep-and then finally while awake. The actions they'd taken every day since they met. All of that-all of _them_ culminated into that moment. _That _ was what it meant to love him.

As the rain fell around their tent, Laura joined the chorus, telling him exactly how she felt about his actions in the only language she had left.

It was enough for him to know it was working, and he kept going, removing her bra. His eyes lit up as he looked upon her. Then his head went down again, his mouth working on the right one first, as he kneaded her left one with his hand. He seemed to be everywhere at once, biting, licking, kissing, caressing. He was leaving marks for sure, and she loved it, longing for the time she could mark him too.

"I love you, Laura," he said before moving on to her left side.

"Gods, Bill. Me too." She said that louder than she should have. They could attract an audience, but maybe that added to the experience - not that she needed anything added to it. Perhaps it was because it was Bill, and she'd loved him for so long that she didn't really care anymore.

She came apart under him, just like he wanted. And he hadn't even taken off her pants yet. She'd never reached her peak through breast stimulation before. With past lovers, the twins were a greater source of joy for her partners than for her. With Bill, it was...incredible.

"Did you enjoy that, Madame President?"

She nodded. "I see you're using my title again."

He grinned. "I like knowing I'm serving my President well."

"Very well indeed, Commander."

"Shall I continue, then?"

She giggled. "Consider it an order."

He chuckled. "With pleasure, my love."

He moved down her body, so his hands were around her waist. His fingers moved to her belt buckle. "Laura?"

She nodded. He would always ask.

He unbuckled the belt and worked on the zip. Once he unzipped her, she moved her legs to help him lower and remove her pants. Her panties were designed for function not aesthetics, but the way Bill was looking at her, one would think she was wearing the finest lingerie she owned, which of course, had been incinerated when the cylons destroyed the Colonies. Currently, her best remaining pair lay in her hamper on _Colonial One_. "Laura."

It wasn't a question that time. An invocation. "Do it, Bill."

He pulled her panties down, folding them with care before placing them atop her pants. "Gods."

He crawled up her body, smiling before he lowered his mouth to hers. "Just me, Laura."

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her, as he plundered her mouth. When they came up for air, she said, "You're plenty enough for me, Bill."

"Me too."

He moved down to her mound, lowering his head against it. Gods, was he really? There had been so few lovers to do that-and never during their first time, certainly not without the promise of returned favors. She moaned as he did things with his mouth she wouldn't have thought possible.

There was another moan in the distance, though. Unless it was an echo of one of hers. She would have asked Bill if he heard it, but she didn't want to distract him from his current task. In fact, she didn't care about that mystery moan either.

"So close," she said.

He groaned against her, increasing his pace. Licking around her clit, as he rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Bill!" She held his head against her as she rode out her orgasm.

When she was finished, he kissed his way up her body, until he collapsed next to her. She pulled him to her, listening to his heartbeat slow down to its normal pace as he fell asleep in her arms. Her own heart seemed like it would burst with love, like that story she'd read with her family every year during Saturnalia about the green monster whose heart was too small before he learned how to love. She basked in the feeling for a moment.

Then she extracted herself from under Bill so she could dress. Five marines, a priest, and their kids were too many potential witnesses. Not too mention the cylon and her two lovers, or whatever the Chief's story was there.

After Bill had awakened from his coma, the Chief had visited him, almost like a penance.

"_Commander...I just wanted to say, I had no idea. You know that, right?"_

_Bill huffed. "I certainly didn't know." He sighed. "Are you sorry she's gone?"_

_Tyrol blinked. "I...don't know. I was so angry."_

"_But you loved her."_

"_I thought I did."_

"_Then you did. That's what love is, thoughts."_

_Tyrol looked stunned. He turned to leave the quarters, but Bill shouted after him. "You'll see her again. There are other copies." _

_Laura was as confused as Tyrol, but she was glad he was still on good terms with his Chief. "Thoughts, huh?" she asked after Tyrol walked out the hatch. _

_He turned to her, putting his hand in hers. "So many thoughts."_

"Laura?"

She smiled at the sleepy man who made her so happy. "I'm just getting dressed." She shrugged. "We have an early start tomorrow. Can't take any risks."

He nodded. "We'll do it better next time."

"Mmm. I thought we did pretty great this time." But she got his meaning, and there were other activities they could try. "Next time, Bill, it'll be about you, okay?"

"M'kay."

She finished dressing, buttoning her shirt. Then she crawled back beside him, resting her head against his chest. "So many thoughts, honey."


	20. Chapter 20

Laura blinked awake. The sun was rising, and the sky was clear. It had stopped raining sometime after they fell asleep. She nuzzled against the crook of his neck. He moaned at the contact. "We should wake up, honey."

"I'm up." He sat up slowly. "It feels like we just went to sleep."

She smirked. "That's probably because we did." She held out her hand to help him up. "Come on, Adama, we have a new home to find."

He grasped her hand and got up, his legs and back cracking as he rose. She giggled at the sound. "Camping really isn't for people our age, is it?"

He shook his head. "We should take a vacation when we get back."

"Wouldn't that be nice? Can't wait to hear Zarek's and the press's questions over that."

"Guess we better hurry up and find Earth then. So we can do whatever the frak we want."

She giggled. "Good plan, Commander."

They gathered their few bags, took down the tent, and joined the others.

/

Laura and Bill caught up with Kara and Lee as they hiked through the terrain. Laura looked over at the kids then back at Bill. "I think the archer and the shepherd were having a prayer meeting last night." She flashed her secretive smile, hoping Bill would get it.

He didn't. He shrugged his shoulders, but Laura heard Elosha let out a little laugh from behind them. Kara and Lee tried to act like they didn't know what she was talking about, but the blush that spread to Apollo's ears said it all.

Bill let out a little cough. "Let's keep moving. We've got a planet to find."

Maybe he was more aware than she thought.

/

They stopped for a moment, not sure exactly of the next direction. Chief and Bill's course only went so far; then it was up to the cylon, and it needed to _feel_ its way around the terrain. Laura tried to be patient. She tried not to antagonize the machine, but it was difficult.

Elosha was pacing around. She saw something in the grass and pointed it out. She took a step closer to get a better look, and the machine screamed for her to stop, but it was too late. Bill pulled Laura away from the blast, throwing himself on top of her to shield her. When the dust settled, and Bill moved off of her, Elosha was gone.

Laura didn't even have time to mourn her friend, as the explosion had attracted centurions. Bill threw Laura against the side of the mountain and stood in front of her, holding his service pistol.

There were so many shots, but she didn't know where they were coming from. Under relative cover, she had no idea where the toasters or her people were. This was the cost in blood they were paying and all she could do was hope it was worth it. The bullets whizzed in the distance. Bill didn't take many shots, likely to conserve them for a clear target. For his sake, she hoped the action wouldn't reach them. Hadn't he been through enough?

Finally, there was silence. Lee and Kara returned, along with Chief, Helo, two of the marines, and the machine, which was unrestrained. "Why is that...thing unchained?" Laura asked.

"It saved my life, sir," Lee said. "It put itself at risk to shoot the gatling gun, destroying it. I was seconds away from being killed."

Bill grunted in semi-approval and Laura nodded. "Let's bury our dead and set up camp." She looked at the machine. "Do you know where we need to go now?"

It nodded. "Up the mountain."

"All right then. We'll start tomorrow," Laura said. Bill patted her shoulder in concession.

/

They retrieved the fallen marines and gathered them next to Elosha. Deciding the area was as safe a place as any, they proceeded to dig, using the stakes for the tents as makeshift shovels. It was a labor of love, but they kept working, as Laura, Bill, Kara, and the machine looked on. Kara had her eyes on the machine, as its handlers were busy.

When they had three large enough holes, they lowered the bodies into them, covering them over with dirt. "Always faithful to the soil," Bill said quietly as he dropped a handful of dirt over each mound.

Laura looked at him in surprise. He shrugged. "I might not believe it, but it's all I know."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"We should, uh, say something," Bill said.

Laura knew Elosha best, but what was there to say? She was a faithful servant of the gods who showed Laura her path,_their_ paths. She was willing to pay the price for their continued journey because her faith was so strong. And she was gone.

The marines had paid that price too, only they didn't have the luxury of knowing there could be such a cost, aside from it being a dangerous mission. They were fine soldiers and good men.

Laura opened her mouth to speak, but Kara spoke first. "I can say a few prayers." She glanced at Elosha's grave. "I think she would have liked that."

Laura nodded, placing her hand on Kara's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Lords of Kobol, hear my prayer, watch over the souls of Elosha, Sergeant Michaels, and Sergeant Miller. These were good, faithful people, who paid the cost of blood for coming here. Protect them in the next world, and help us make sure their deaths are not in vain."

Laura held Elosha's wet and bloodstained scrolls against her chest. "So say we all."

The others echoed her sentiment, and Bill told them to set up camp.

/

Bill and Laura worked wordlessly as they constructed their tent. He built a small cooking fire, and cooked their canned whatever-it-was. Laura's appetite wasn't very strong anyway.

She sat next to him, clutching the scrolls.

"Honey?" The concern was evident in his tone.

"I'm fine, Bill. Just...exhausted. And Kara's right. I don't want their deaths to be in vain."

He nodded, pulling her against him, cradling her against his chest-scrolls and all. "Elosha believed in you, Laura. I think she believed in all of us, but you most of all." He kissed her forehead. "I think winning the faith of a priest is a pretty good sign, honey."

She maneuvered so she could wrap her arms around him, still holding the scrolls. "I hope you're right." She didn't add that Elosha had lost her faith before meeting Laura. That was private and a truth that would keep Laura going for the duration of her journey. "And you believe?"

"I believe in you, Laura. And I believe in my children. Always." He held her tighter. "Nothing else matters. If you say we can find Earth, we'll find it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He was quiet a moment before saying, "It looks like dinner's ready."

They ate their bowls of mush. Then Bill rolled out their bedspread and they went to sleep. He held her tight, as though he knew she needed the contact, to be...grounded. She said a prayer of thanks for him before falling asleep.

/

The trek up the mountain, although long, was relatively uneventful. Deeming the machine _trustworthy_, to a point, after its earlier actions, Laura and Bill allowed it to lead them to the tomb. It walked close to Agathon, and Laura shuddered at the obvious affection between them. How could one love a machine? How could one impregnate a machine? She shook her head. If Bill were a cylon, could she love him? Could he, if she were?

She looked at Bill, his blue eyes peering into hers. Yes, if she found out he was a cylon, she would still love him, but that didn't mean she wouldn't airlock him to protect the fleet. And then she would mourn in private. "What?" he asked.

"Just thinking about how much I love you."

He nodded. "It hurts sometimes, doesn't it?"

"Hmm. Yes, it does." It always did, which was why she tried to limit her exposure, but it seemed the gods had other plans for her - another family to love and fret over.

They kept moving, speaking little. She contemplated what the tomb would show them, wondering how many more bread crumbs they'd have to follow before finding Earth.

It seemed some of her questions would be answered, as the machine shouted that they'd arrived. Bill, Laura, Kara, and Lee darted to the front of the queue. The tomb looked like an impenetrable rock slab. Laura tried applying the Arrow to it, hoping...she didn't know what, just that it would frakkin' work. It didn't.

Bill stepped closer. "Why don't we..." He called for Chief and a marine, and they pried the tomb open.

He ordered everyone to stay back except for the four leaders. This was it.

They stepped inside.

/

They stood inside the ruins. Laura didn't know where to begin. The sarcophagi each represented their original tribal symbols. But what did they mean? Did they mean anything? Couldn't the gods just send a beacon of light in the direction they wanted them to go?

Kara and Lee named the statues, and Bill glanced at the one of Sagittaron. "He's missing an arrow," he said, gesturing to Kara.

Kara took the arrow, and placed it in the statue's bow.

And then poof.

They...transported to...a grassy field. Surrounded by pillars that held the symbols of the original twelve tribes. The starry sky laid out before them. It was...beautiful and so very peaceful.

"Where are we?" Lee asked.

"The tomb," Laura said, a guess really.

"I thought we were in the tomb," Bill said.

"I think that was the lobby," Kara said.

They glanced around some more.

"Where is Earth?" Lee asked.

"We're standing on it," Kara said. The awe in her voice reflected what was in Laura's heart.

She took a closer look at the stars. And it all made sense. Earth was real, and they'd found it, or at least a way to find it later. "Earth is the place where you can look at the sky and see the other twelve tribes," Laura said.

Lee and Bill looked up and pointed out the various constellations. They were the original symbols of the twelve colonies when they used the ancient names. Laura named them all and Lee pointed out the Lagoon Nebula. It was a clear reference point to Earth that they could use. Bill warned that it was very far away, but Laura didn't care.

They had time, and they were together in this. The fleet would be ecstatic with the news, but none of that could match the elation she felt at that moment, what she knew they all felt.

The kids started joking about how they'd retire when they finally found Earth, and Bill said, "You're retiring?! What about me?"

Kara laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Bill looked at Laura. "You're awful quiet." He put his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. "Honey?"

She hummed. "I was just thinking. I want our cabin to have a porch swing."

He kissed her hairline. "I think that is an excellent idea, Madame President. And what a wonderful view we'll have at night." He wasn't looking at the stars, though; he was looking in her eyes.

"Let's go home, Bill."


	21. Chapter 21

"Okay, now how do we get out of here?" Kara asked the million cubit question.

Luckily, the hologram disappeared on its own. It must have been on a time release mechanism of some kind, allowing them to remain in the projection area long enough to study the symbols.

They found themselves back in the tomb. Kara gestured to the statue of Sagittaron. "What about the…"

Laura shrugged. "I guess it served its purpose."

Bill and Lee concurred, so Kara left the arrow in the bow, and the group exited the tomb.

Helo and Chief were at the entrance with the _machine_ "What happened? Did you find it?" Chief asked.

Bill nodded, pulling Laura against him. "We found our way home, but it's gonna be a long journey."

Laura held onto Bill. "We'll do it together."

Chief nodded. "So say we all."

Bill made a joke/order about them getting moving again. However, it was getting dark soon and the mountain was a good enough place to camp, so they set up the tents.

Bill and Laura ate together, making small chatter about what they'd experienced together: the symbols and signs, the wonder. They "designed" their cabin: a porch swing, bookshelf, giant bed, large shower. "What about the kitchen?" He asked.

"I want it big enough for us both to cook."

He raised a brow.

She shrugged. "I just like the idea."

He took her hand. "Me too. It's just….different."

"Hmm."

"Good different, I promise."

She squeezed his hand. "I'm glad. It's...different for me too."

They cleaned up their dinner and settled on their bedspread. She snuggled against him. "You're my favorite pillow, Adama."

He stroked her hair, moving his hand down to her back, rubbing small circles. "You're my favorite blanket, Roslin."

/

The return trip seemed to go by much quicker. It was like the trail runs Laura used to take when she was younger. The first leg was always longer, as she learned the trail, typically tripping on a tree root or something sticking up from the ground at least once. But the second leg was always faster because she knew the route, avoided the troublesome spots, and ran more quickly with anticipation of her homecoming, where she'd reward herself greatly. She'd stopped running when she got into politics: she just didn't seem to have time anymore.

For years, her mother had pushed her to keep up with her exercise, and Laura did enjoy the occasional jog, or more often, a power walk, as that was easier on her body, which had lost its previous conditioning.

The long hike back to the raptors was like those runs of old. They were familiar with the route and elated with their discovery. They were ready for the reward waiting for them with the fleet, and Laura longed for the moment when she could share their findings with the people. Most press conferences filled her with dread, especially after Seacade, but this was one she was actually excited about.

It seemed the cost in blood had already been paid, as there were no further cylon attacks nor any other incidents. The planet...was at peace. For how long, she didn't know, couldn't possibly know, but for the time being, they had a break, which lasted until they were able to board their raptors and leave the planet.

Laura sat next to Bill, as he piloted their raptor home. "Will you miss it?" he asked.

"Miss what? Kobol?" He nodded, and she shrugged. "I'll miss the freedom to kiss you whenever I want-" He snorted. She smiled and continued, "And the weather, the air, things like that. But…"

"The cost was great, I know. But it was worth it, Laura. It'll be worth it because we'll make sure of that. Together."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

He chuckled. "I was just thinking that about myself."

They let it drop. It wasn't awkward, just quiet, and she watched him work the controls. His eyes were constantly moving from the glass-whatever it was called, window perhaps-to the various monitors and radars. He looked...comfortable. At home.

"What was your first mission like?"

He smiled briefly before turning back to his controls. "That's a good story. I was piloting a raptor with a grumpy ECO and a mysterious scientist. We were under orders to follow the scientist on a mission, but she...betrayed us. She wanted to help the cylons, or...I don't know. We stopped her from her plans. And then I continued serving on _Galactica_ until the end of the war."

"Will we always be at the mercy of traitors?"

He snorted. "I hope not. It's bad enough _they_ look like us. How are we supposed to pick out the possible human traitors?"

How indeed? She gestured toward the glass. "What is this called, Bill?"

"What? The glass?" He chuckled. "Viewscreen."

She giggled. "That fits."

"What did you think it was called?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Window. Or a windshield."

"That fits too. You know how we are with our terms. I guess Lee didn't cover that part with you."

"No. It's not something I thought to ask, and he probably didn't think to explain it."

They were silent again. She contented herself watching him in his element. Wondering about the missions he'd flown and how dangerous they were. He was...everything she wasn't, but somehow...they just made sense.

Later, the sight of _Galactica_ through the _viewscreen_ filled her with an excitement and longing she never would have expected just weeks before. He maneuvered the raptor onto the flight deck, where Saul, Billy, and Baltar were waiting for them.

Bill opened the hatch and guided Laura as they walked out. "Watch your step, Madame President."

_Back to work_. "Thank you for a safe trip, Commander Adama."

Laura glanced at the second raptor. Its occupants exited, and they were moving to meet the landing party.

She refocused on the men in front of them, as Saul saluted them both. "Madame President, Commander. Tell me you found something good."

Bill saluted his friend. "We did indeed, Colonel."

She addressed Billy, Saul, and Baltar. "Let's debrief in the Commander's quarters."

Bill turned to the rest of their team. "Stand down until your next shift." Then he addressed the Chief, "And put that _thing_ back in its cell."

Chief Tyrol nodded and Lieutenant Agathon made no protest although he clearly wasn't happy with that order. The _copy_ looked as though it had accepted its current status. The machine behaved in a way Laura didn't understand, and there were moments - not many - when she could almost forget it was a machine.

Kara and Lee left the hangar bay with little more than a few small smiles and quick salutes to their Old Man.

Seeing his will was done, Bill offered Laura his arm, and she took it, ready to spread the good news.

/

They crowded around Bill's work table. Laura went first, sparing a few details, but essentially revealing the events on Kobol, ending with the big finale.

Saul's eyes widened. "Well, I'll be. It actually worked." He glanced at Bill. "How long will it take?"

Bill sighed. "It could take a few years. It's many many jumps away, and who knows what will happen on the way there." He smiled at Laura. "But the important thing is that our President has given us hope. And we have a clearer direction now."

Laura looked around the room at the three men she and Bill had left in charge of the fleet. "All right, you've heard our good news. What's been going on around here?"

Saul cleared his throat. "It's been very quiet for the most part. Delegate Zarek-" Bill growled a little at the mention of that name. But Saul continued, "wanted to know why the entire senior staff was on a camping trip, but the three of us answered his question satisfactorily. The rest of your quorum, Madame President, even explained how everything was done according to Colonial Law. So Zarek shut up."

"Very good. I'm sure that's not the last I'll be hearing from Mr. Zarek, but as you said we acted according to the code, and I acted according to the Scriptures, which should satisfy most parties. Our news of Earth will satisfy everyone else, I'm sure." Everyone nodded and murmured their assent. "And the cylons?"

"Not a peep, Sir," Saul said.

Laura smiled. "It sounds like you gentlemen did a fine job. I'll have to remember this for when I need a vacation." Baltar looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. She snorted. "I'm kidding, of course. No vacations for me until Earth." She looked at Baltar. "Thank you, Mr. Vice President. I'm sure you're glad to give up the helm."

He nodded. "Yes, Madame President. It is not a task to take lightly. I...um...you deserve much credit. But I do believe I'm up for the challenge….if the...need should arise, I mean."

She was careful to flash her most polite smile. "Yes, I understand. And thank you again. I'm much more at ease knowing you're here should, as you said, the need arise."

Bill cleared his throat, thanked everyone for their work, and dismissed everyone - meaning Baltar really. Billy lingered a bit, and Laura went to hug him. "How much of his work did you do?"

Billy shrugged. "Close to all of it, but...I'd rather be sure it was done and according to your standards."

She nodded.

He gestured to the quarters. "I suppose you might as well rest here tonight. You've been...travelling a lot. And I'll see you at our press conference tomorrow."

"Yes, I'm sure the Commander will acquire guest quarters for me, as an overnight stay is necessitated by my exhaustion."

"Of course, Madame President. Good night." He paused at the hatch. "And I'm so glad you found it and came back to us. I'm an atheist, but I believe in you and the Commander."

She smiled. "I believe you and Commander Adama have more in common than a name, Billy. Good night. Perhaps you can visit Dee on your way back."

He shot her a sheepish look and scooted out through the hatch.

Bill and Saul were conducting their own changing of the guard, which ended in a hug. "It's good to have you back," Saul said.

"It's good to be back."

Saul approached the hatch, saluting Laura on the way out. "Good night, Madame President."

She returned the salute and the sentiment, and he exited. She turned to Bill who was seated on the sofa, looking...exhausted. She sat next to him, as he lifted his arm to wrap around her, and she leaned against his chest and shoulder. He kissed her forehead. "I finally have you to myself, and all I want to do is sleep."

She sighed. "I know. But...sleeping could be nice."

"And it would be an upgrade compared to where we've been sleeping."

"I say we get to it then."

Bill stood up, his knees creaking. Then he offered his hand to help her up, and they went into the head. Bill handed Laura her toothbrush before picking up his. "We should get his and her sinks in here."

She pat his shoulder. "While I'm sure Chief Tyrol is talented enough to handle such a request, I'm not sure that's a valid use of our resources. Plus, we're mature enough to share, I think."

She didn't dispute the fact that she'd be spending a fair share of her time in his quarters. That they'd likely become _their_ quarters. Or that she was prepared to defend their relationship whatever the cost.

He ran his brush under the water, and began brushing. She followed suit. They brushed their teeth. Bill put a lot of pressure on the brush as he pushed it across his teeth, in and out, up and down. She was decidedly gentler with her brush, and she didn't take as long either.

"We'll install them in our cabin, though, right?" he asked when he was finished.

She nodded. "That I can agree with."

"I always enjoy debating policy with you, Madame President."

"Me too, Commander."

He stripped down to his tanks and boxers, as she changed into her blue nightgown. He looked her over. "As lovely as that is, I must protest."

She smirked. "All you wanted to do was sleep, remember?

"I still want to feel you against me."

"I'm sure this will do just fine."

He made no further protest, so they moved toward his rack. She let him slide in first because she had a tendency to wake at odd hours to use the head. She spooned behind him. The rack - as small as it was - was a great improvement over her own cot and the sleeping conditions on Kobol. "It feels good to be home, Bill. Goodnight."

"G'night, Laura."

She could feel his body slow to its resting state. He was out. The trip had taken a lot out of him, but it was worth it. They would pay Cottle a visit after they finished their press conference.

The exhaustion hit her, and she followed her Soldier.


End file.
